


Tipping the Scales

by deathberryhime



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ((did I mention I made the Twins Heirs??)), ((fast paced chapters? perhaps)), ((like this pairing has been my guilty pleasure ever since I saw the films)), ((slowburn? maybe)), ((so don't judge me)), Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, dragon riders!au, nobody asked for this AU but you still gonna get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberryhime/pseuds/deathberryhime
Summary: Five years ago, the fate of their world had been put on the Scales. When the truth had been found, the Gods' plan was set into motion. Now with war at their doorstep everyone will need to figure out which side they're on. And which way the Scales are going to tip. –canon!AU. Hiccstrid.





	1. starting point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm by no means new in the fandom but this is my first writing for it. Also, it's been a while since I wrote something, so this is a little project to get my muse back up and running.
> 
> Warnings are the usual kind; watch out for stray grammar mistakes (english is not my first language), some curses here and there, Viking attitude galore, some geographic miscalculations and landmarks being all wrong, Astrid being Astrid, and Ruff&Tuff are the Heirs in this AU so there's that to look out for... Also, some characters may appear ooc but bare in mind that this is an AU and many things are different than canonverse.  
> Disclaimer is unnecessary since I obviously don't own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise.  
> Also, comments would be advisable, because your opinion matters.
> 
> Enjoy.

She was particularly careful when she went out that morning. Barely dawn with only a few people out and about their usual business. But she didn’t worry about them. Oh no, she didn’t. She managed to flatten herself on a wall just in time for the two guards to pass.

Security had tightened significantly. Last night had been one of the worse raids they’ve had. The dragons had come with such flurry they barely made it. Between dragons one week and pirates the next, she didn’t know how they managed to stay standing. Because it wasn’t just sheep and fish they’ve kept losing; two children had been taken by the pirates last week and four people had burned in last night’s fire. It drove panic all over the island, so the Chief had taken precautions. Thus the _guards_. Carefully she tiptoed her way through the limited shadows, pausing only when guards came her way.

It was annoying really. Not even when the twins had burned down the storage units did they have that many guards patrolling around. The Chief had said _“unknown hooligans”_ but everyone knew it was the Heirs’ fault. The yak-dung bomb had been Tuffnut’s signature move. She had been present in through all experimentation. _Unfortunately_. All the lye soap in the Archipelago couldn’t wash away the smell. Even now, three years later, she caught herself smelling of yak. And seeing as her house was near the fishing huts, it was really suspicious.

She was two steps away from the wall separating village and forest, when a hand fell on her shoulder. She screamed, turning and swinging her axe to the culprit. Two screams echoed with hers.

“What the Thor are you guys doing?!” she yelled as two matching grins appeared, “I could have killed you!”

“Hey, you’d do Dad a great favor!”

She raised a brow at them, “Why? Did you throw fish-guts in his bath again?”

Tuffnut Thorston gave her a devious smirk, “Maybe. But really, he’s overreacting. Like, really. It’s been twenty years; he should be used to us by now.” By his side, Ruffnut Thorston matched his look.

“Where’re you off? It’s way too early to walk around the village.” She blinked and her grin grew, “Or are you just coming _back_? Why, Astrid Hofferson, I never knew you had it in you!"

Astrid rolled her eyes as Tuffnut shot a confused look at his sister, “I’m doing training, not _that_ , Ruff.” She huffed and shouldered her axe, “Besides, if I was, you’d be the first to know. I need my cover story to be legit.”

Tuffnut shot the two another confused look, “Dunno what you two are smirking about, but I’m loving this side of you, Astrid. Ever since you came to our side it’s been awesome.”

“Well, Ruff did promise she wouldn’t let you blow up the fishing huts anymore, so really I had no choice but to sacrifice myself.”

“Ah, so that’s why she never lets me go there unattended.”

“That and the last time you did the village had to go a winter with only yak jerky.” Ruffnut told him with a shudder, “Dad was a sourpuss all winter. Don’t wanna have that again.”   

“Wasn’t my favorite winter as well, Tuff.”

Tuffnut gave a dramatic sigh, “ _Okay_ , alright. No more blowing up food units! Sheesh, you people are boring.” His twin sister chuckled as Astrid shook her head, “So, where you off to?”

“Told you, training.”

“Cool. Mind if we tag along?”

Astrid groaned, “Yes, I do. Last time you came with me I did everything _but_ train. And Finn doesn’t want me to be rusty.”

“Ya know, your uncle could take that stick out of his ass every once in a while.”

“I think that’s really impossible. It comes with the job description.”

“Huh. Didn’t know being a general meant you have a poll in your ass.” Tuffnut said leaning at the wall.

“Yeah well, apparently being responsible for the safety of the leading family takes a lot out of fun time.”

Tuffnut gave a dramatic gasp, “That’s terrible! We’d never do that to you!”

She gave the male heir a wry grin, “I know that, Tuff. Perks of being your bodyguard!”

“Of course! But we consider you family as well.” He said with a shrug, “I mean, who else can put up with Ruff’s table manners than you?”

“Not to mention, Tuff’s sleepwalking!”

“Our yak-tipping!”

“Or our boar pit extremes.” Ruff cringed under Astrid’s glare, “Yeah, those hadn’t been our greatest moments.”

“In our defense, the mud wasn’t wet enough.”

“I almost _died_ getting your asses out of that pit.”

Ruffnut winked and shot her a grin, “Like you said. The perks of being the Thorston Bodyguard.”

Astrid groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. True, ever since she became the twins’ official bodyguard at fifteen, there had never been a quiet moment in her life. Either wild boars chased her to trample her to the ground, or an angry Viking mob that had enough of yak-dunk in their baths, or a wild dragon that wanted to kill the two devils –in association her as well– for interrupting his nap. The Chief spent those days puss green, and her uncle chewing her ear off to keep the heirs in line.

Astrid sighed and turned around. They were insufferable, always fooling around and messing everything up, annoying everyone to the point coups were organized to send them off to exile, not to mention they were always the ones behind every little disaster in their monotone life. _But…_ She threw them a look above her shoulder; _I wouldn’t change them for the world._

“You should go home, and get ready. You have your own training as well.” She grinned at their groans, “I’ll come find you after training. It’s yak-tipping day, isn’t it?”

That seemed to perk them up, “Yeah, it is, isn’t it? Well let’s go, sister! The sooner we finish heir duty, the more we’ll have tipping those suckers!”

“Then lead the way, dear brother of mine!” Ruffnut said taking her brother’s elbow, “Have fun destroying trees, Hoff!” and with that the twins were off.

It took her a minute to finally move. She had to be sure they were actually gone before she jumped over the wall. As she pushed her way through the dense forest, she felt her insides twist. Guilt had been her best friend all these years. She told herself that secrecy was necessary, that lives would stay the same, and that people wouldn’t be in unnecessary danger because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Still, it never seemed to go away. Rather it wrapped around her and gnawed like a rabid dragon on her mind. She reached the rock formation and took a sharp left turn to a hole concealed by thick moss. You’d miss it unless you knew it was there. It was the perfect hiding spot.

It was as if walking into another world; a small cavern that led to an open space, rocks and moss creating the pretence of curved walls. The roof was open as water rained from above, creating a small waterfall and then to a lake with crystal clear waters. As if alive, the water flowed around the small space falling through a rock path creating a small river that led to the open waters. Ice stuck at the smalls of the opening, some falling through and over to the rock formations that surrounded the small lake. Ice and snow glittered from the stray sunrays that fell through the opening, but also from the sparkling amber that stuck on the walls.

The first time she had encountered this hidden cove, she had been thrilled, and soon had adopted it as her own secret space of relaxation, somewhere she could –besides her own special spot between cut up trees north of the island– get lost in her own world away from the village’s prying eyes. Ever since she graduated dragon training, it was as if she was under scrutiny; her uncle proudly pushing her for more, the Chief putting her in charge of the twins’ safety, and the village holding her up for greatness, having more and more expectations for her. That might have been her fault as well, seeing as she had scared and amazed everyone with the fact that she had fought off the dragon that had swooped her off during a raid, and then returned safe and unharmed a week later. Everyone had thought she was a ghost, or a draugr coming to kill everyone; it also didn’t help that the twins had spread rumors about her either truly being a draugr that had sneaked in to kill them all, or that she had single handedly killed every dragon that there was. Seeing as the raids had stopped for a significant amount of time then, the village had believed it.

That had been five years ago. Five years since she was taken to her death, and four years since the raids had started again with far more fervor.

It had also been five years since she had learned the truth.

Heavy steps echoed behind her and she turned with a smile, “Sorry I’m late! The twins caught me sneaking. I had to shake them off.” Astrid crouched by a boulder and pulled her pouch and axe off. Slowly, she rolled the pouch and carefully laid out the few pieces of chicken she had managed to sneak out from last night’s meal, “I brought your favorite, but it’s not much.” There was a huff and she rolled her eyes, “Well, I can always take it back.” There was a low growl as she tried to close the pouch and she grinned, “Thought so.” Another huff made her laugh. She grabbed a piece and threw it in the air. Her companion caught it easily, “I know you’ve been cooped up here, but the weather was awful and I couldn’t sneak out. It’s been so hectic lately, I can barely breathe.”

Her companion gave a low whine and came to curl around her. Smiling, Astrid passed another chicken piece, “The village is getting ready for winter –not that it’s any different than everyday seeing as it’s either snowing or raining or both. We are way up north, even for normal Viking standards.” Her companion gave her arm a nuzzle and Astrid happily nuzzled back, “There’s also this Thing happening, a Chieftain meeting, and I’ll have to attend as well.” There was a grumble and she huffed, “Well, I don’t like it either. But since Ruff and Tuff have to go, I have to go as well. It’s part of the whole Thorston Bodyguard experience!” she said rolling her eyes. Her companion cooed and pushed her arm, in return Astrid gave a scratch, “I know, I know. I have to keep the safe. Thor knows I am the single person qualified to do that. It’s just…” Then she sighed, “It’s gonna be a whole week away from here, and I don’t like leaving you all alone. The Thing is further south and the waters are full of crazy, Viking eating dragons and the people aren’t _that_ nice either.”

Her companion blinked at her and shuffled closer, curling their body closer. Absentminded, Astrid pulled another piece of chicken, “Everyone is going to be there, it’s going to be intense.” Astrid could almost _feel_ the raised brow –was that even possible?– her companion threw her way, “Oh, don’t look at me like that! I’m not itching to see _him_ , either!” Astrid huffed, “He has changed you know. I’ve heard a whole lot of rumors from trader Johann. He got through his dragon training and finished with honors! Dragons run when he’s around. The Dragon _Conqueror_. _The Pride of Berk_! That’s the name he goes by now!” she growled as her companion watched her crush the tender chicken between her fingers, “Last I saw him, he was a _fishbone_ , barely able to carry a sword! Did you know once I had to tie his axe _on his hands and wrists_ because he was afraid to disappoint his dad? And then he goes from that to _Dragon Conqueror_?! How is that even possible?” She threw the crushed chicken to the pouch, “I-I heard what he did at his final test. He… He brought down a Monstrous Nightmare _under a minute_. A-And Johann told me he… he brought down a _Night Fury_ right before he started dragon training.” At that her companion blinked in surprise, “It’s true. Johann might be a complete fable, but he never lies. How…” Her fingers curled on her wrist as she tried to swallow the bile in her throat.

“He was so _gentle_. He was kind and selfless and caring, and the only thing he wanted was to make his dad proud of him.” Her companion cooed and Astrid gave a snort, “I imagine his _Daddy_ now is proud of his dragon murdering son.” There was a grumble and Astrid threw her hands in the air, “I literally learned a day _after_! And I didn’t even finish it either; you wouldn’t be here if I had!” There was a huff and Astrid rolled her eyes, “It’s been five years, you can’t still be holding it against me!” There was a low growl, “I gave you a small scratch before you took off. You literally almost took my whole arm off! I still can’t raise my left arm over my shoulder.” There was a whine and Astrid sighed, her hand closing around her friend’s face, “Don’t _do_ that. It wasn’t your fault. I was an idiot, I tried to kill you. You were protecting yourself. I don’t hold it against you.”

And she really didn’t. It might ache during winter, and the scars over her shoulder and chest ache when it was either humid or raining –which was everyday– but she’d never hold it against her friend. It had been dark times then. Dark and far in the past, and Astrid wanted to keep them there. There was no point thinking them over. If she did, she’d missed all that _is_ to pass, as another friend had told her once.

“But he… He has no excuse.” She didn’t really expect him to stay gentle and naïve all his life, that was a bit too good and optimistic, but she hadn’t expected _this_. Truth to be told, she thought she would have been the one that had the fame and reputation of the best killer of the Archipelago. She wasn’t jealous, far from it. After that raid her life had took such a turn she couldn’t see herself as a _dragon killer_. She took a look at her companion –her _best friend_ , and smiled. Beautiful blue scales glittered and shone over her large body; a crown of pale horns gave her a regal look and spines over her back and down her colorful spiked tail, sprinkled with lighter blues and golds. A soft underbelly and two muscled legs she stood proud on with hawk like claws. Her friend shook her body –her neck straining up giving her a peak of the pale scar on her neck– and ruffled her wings sprinkled with rings of blue and red. She was a beauty; even by Deadly Nadder standards, she was beautiful. And she knew it.

Astrid laughed and leaned back at the warm body, raising the last pieces of chicken for her friend to eat. Stormfly was vain, proud, regal, took no shit from anyone –dragon or Viking– and loyal to a fault. Whenever she looked at the dragon it was as if looking at her reflection. She smirked when the dragon started preening; _well, she wasn’t that vain_ … She started laughing when Stormfly picked up her braid, loosening some locks and tightening others. She had a lot of practice over the years, and now she knew how Astrid liked her braids. Sometimes she’d tie her braid a bit too tight –usually during training– only to have the dragon stop her to _fix_ her braid. It had always fascinated Astrid how Stormfly could use her beak and _not chop_ her braid in half or tear her hair out. Gracefulness was something else the two shared.

 “Are you done?” Stormfly gave her a huff, “Well, you wanted to go for a flight, but if you just wanna hang out here–” she was up and trilling before she could finish. Astrid chuckled and reached over the boulder, pulling furs and belts that gently she weaved around Stormfly’s back. She tied the belts tightly around her friend, and moved to tie her pouch and axe on the back. Then with a leap she was on Stormfly and out of the cove in seconds.

Stormfly was enthusiastic. The thrill of being out from the cove and up into the fresh air taking over, making her shake and fly with great speed. Astrid clutched at the belts as Stormfly did a loop and barrel rolled higher. Astrid laughed and Stormfly clicked and trilled. They weaved through the clouds, droplets catching on her fingers as the air froze her face. She loved this feeling; freedom. She always felt as if nothing could stop her up in the clouds, flying with Stormfly as high and as fast as they could; she felt as if she was born to be up there. She had become addicted now. She was sure she couldn’t live without _this_ in her life. Astrid looked at her friend’s bobbing head; she was _more than sure_ she couldn’t live without Stormfly. They were one the same. Stormfly completed Astrid, and Astrid completed Stormfly. She felt as if she’d found her own soulmate when she had stared into her gleaming gold eyes five years ago.

Stormfly keened and everything flipped. She folded her wings and Astrid took it as a cue to tighten her grip on the belts holding her secure. They started to drop, ripping through the air and clouds. The ocean came towards them in astonishing speed and Astrid screamed and laughed when her eyes squinted from the air, right before Stormfly opened her wings bringing them to a glide right above the freezing waters. Stormfly trilled and croaked in excitement and Astrid laughed and straightened in her seat, spreading her arms and breathing in. Clicking her tongue, Astrid tighten her thighs around Stormfly’s back, as her friend spread her wings and rushed into the skies again.

Oh yeah, she was born for this.

 

…&…

 

It was well into noon when she came back to the village. A few people greeted her with a wave, while others threw her looks of pride. The small ones looked at her as if seeing a hero of an Edda. She forced a smile on her face, greeting the villagers back, and hoping it didn’t feel as awkward as she felt. As fast as she could she made a beeline for the docks.

“There ya are! I was afraid a dragon swooped ya up again!” Her aunt smiled just as she stepped on the docks.

Astrid forced another smile, “Well, that would have been unfortunate.”

Her aunt whipped her hands on her apron and laughed, “Unfortunate dragon! It would have ta carry ya all over to its nest!” she gave Astrid’s stomach a poke, “With the way ya been eating lately, I pity it already!”

Her aunt must be the single most observant person in the whole Archipelago. Then again, she managed once to sniff out her uncle’s pipe even before he started smocking again, Astrid shouldn’t be too surprised she would notice about the food. She was the one cooking it after all.

“Shouldn’t you be at the Hall? What are you still doing here?”

Ingrid frowned at her niece, “The fish hadn’t been enough for the stew today.” Then she raised a brow, “Something that ya promised doing yesterday, if I recall correctly.”

Astrid barely stopped her cringe, “Training took a little more than I expected.”

Her aunt stepped forward and took her hands to inspect them. Rough fingers, blisters and welts created by gripping the leather belts a little too tight had made her hands raw and red. With any luck, her aunt would think she’d been arms deep with axe throwing training.

“I’ll have ta talk ta Finn. This is going ta destroy your hands if ya continue like this.” She reached into her apron and pulled out a closed cup, unscrewed it and gently rubbed the ointment on the welts of her palm.

“He’s not going to budge. And he’s right. With winter coming I’ll rarely have time to train or practice, and with the Thing a week away, I’ll doubt I’ll even sleep.”

The frown on Ingrid’s face pulled the wrinkles around her eyes, “He could cut back the hours. It cuts into your other duties, sweetie.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright. I’m a Hofferson after all!”

She saw right through her smile, “I’ll still talk ta him. Now! Help me with this basket! Have ya eaten yet? It’s lunch time, so let’s go ta the Hall and I’ll give ya a hefty bowl! Perks of having the official cook as your aunt!”

The rest of the day had been a blur after that.

A nice broth had been served and she had eaten at the company of the twins that had sauntered in groaning and moaning about boring lessons and logistics. Then, they promptly dragged her over the village, mischievously pranking everyone –with the exception of their own mother of course, that woman was lethal when angered– and then she had followed the Heirs all over the Cliffside where the yak-tipping commenced. Twenty yaks and many curses and screams from the herder later, they had gone back to the Hall for dinner. After a small food fight she had to break before the glaring elders came over and teared them a new one, the conversation slipped towards the preparation for the Thing.

“Dad said we’ll take four ships. Two for us and two for what we’ll drag along.”

Astrid frowned at that, “Two ships for provisions? That seems a bit extreme.”

“A nah, it’s not provisions for _us_. More like gifts for the Meatheads.” Ruffnut said sucking on her spoon, “Dad said that some barrels are for the treaty, while the rest are for the rest of the chieftains.”

“Have they told you _what_ the Thing is going to be?”

“Nope. Dad doesn’t really tell us until before we reach land. Must be because of that one time, I suppose.”

“You literally jumped into the waters and swam back home, Tuff.”

“It was _logistics_ , Hofferson. I hate logistics, I hate _numbers._ Why did we even invent them in the first place?”

“There, there.” Ruffnut said rubbing her brother’s back. Astrid raised a brow while Ruffnut grinned, “Easy bro. Here, have a small break to ease the tension.” Then she promptly slammed his head in the table. Several people looked over and Astrid rolled her eyes when Tuffnut stood back up grinning and asking for more, “But back to the point. Dad will tell us when we reach Meathead Isles. But if I had to guess, it’ll probably be about _that_.”

“Oh, yeah. _That._ ”

“That?” Astrid asked.

“Yeah, that.”

“And what’s that?” she asked folding her arms.

“Can’t tell ya, sorry.” Tuffnut said before Ruffnut cuffed his head.

“But because it’s _you_ , we’ll tell you.” She said leaning closer to Astrid, “It had been a slight matter that had caused an uproar during the Thing last winter. The Bogs brought it up and there was a fist fight right after and it was so awesome.”

Astrid rolled her eyes at her giddy friend, “Ruff, to the point.”

“Right. So you know how the Bogs are like these wild pirate Valkyries or something, and have sailed all over the Archipelago. Well, last time they did, they saw a flock of dragons.”

“A flock of dragons flying over the Barbaric Archipelago, which is known for being nose deep infested with Viking eating dragons for three-hundred years? Wow, who would have known.” Astrid deadpanned.

“Yeah, that’s what everyone said at first. But then it wasn’t just the usual flock that ups and raids and leaves. The dragons were flying _in formation_.” At that Astrid frowned in her seat; _she didn’t like where this was going_ , “But that wasn’t what created the brawl. The Bogs said that there were people _riding them_.”

Oh yes, Astrid didn’t like this at all.

“That’s yakshit.” Astrid said and prayed to Odin they wouldn’t notice her trembling hands, “That’s impossible. No one can tame a dragon, more so ride one.”

“And that’s what everyone started saying and then the brawl begun.”

Astrid frowned, her mind racing as she thought it over, “Have there been any other reports like that?”

“Yeah.” Tuffnut said, “Dad had a few scrolls sent over that we stole. Said there were dragons flying in formation all over south. Bogs, Meathead, Uglythugs, even Berk had sent a scroll. Their fishermen had seen four dragons flying west of Berk.”

“Did they identify the species?” she knew she was asking many questions and by the way Ruffnut’s eyes narrowed slightly Astrid knew she was cutting it short. The twins might be idiotic at times, but they weren’t by all means stupid, “If we identify the species, we can calculate and set a perimeter on where the dragons will go to feed, the habitat, and which island they might frequent.”

“Doubt that would work though. They have riders. They could go anywhere.”

“Not quite.” She said to Ruffnut, “Dragon lovers put their dragon’s needs first. It is possible I’m wrong, but there are islands that are native to dragon species, so they could go there.”

“How do you know that?” Tuffnut said impressed and Astrid rolled her eyes.

“It’s literally the first chapter of the Dragon Manual.”

“Never read the first chapter. Went right into the dragons that can do the most damage.”

Ignoring her brother, Ruffnut answered, “It didn’t say. But there could have been more scrolls. Dad caught us and we had to scram.” Then she scratched her chin, “If that’s what they’ll talk again, I’ll mention it.”

“Just don’t say I was the one that thought of it. Not only you will get into trouble, but you’ll discredit the Chief’s confidence. Plus, it’s time you started showing off those big brains of yours.” Both twins lurched at that.

“How dare you say we are smart! I thought you were our friend!”

“Tuff, I will punch your teeth out.” Astrid said rolling her eyes, “You guys plan your pranks with such details it’s literally terrifying when it works. That takes brains, and I know you both just don’t want to show it because that would mean more duties and meetings.” At their glares she raised a brow, “And I know for a fact that you already have fixed up a trap, _Tuff_ , and probably which route the dragon riders are mostly taking, _Ruff_.”

There was a moment of silence, before they both groaned and slumped on the table.

“Last report said they were seen on Meathead waters. But they’ve been using the Bog-Burglars’ routes a lot, so my next best guess would be…” Ruffnut paused only for a second, “Breakneck Bog.” she said into the wood.

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we caught and had them help us catch and tame the dragons? Can you imagine what we could do on the back of dragons?” Tuffnut whispered at them as he continued crying and mumbling about epic explosions and extreme dragon riding.

Astrid smiled at the twins before bidding them good night and leaving them at their own thoughts. She had her own to focus about. She reached her house and went straight to bed. It helped that no one was home yet; she couldn’t deal with her uncle asking about her training routine when she had more pressing matters to worry about.

_Dragon Riders._

Not even one, but _four_ if what Tuffnut had said was true. Four dragon riders; Astrid shuddered. How was it possible? How had they managed to do it? Did someone help them? Very doubtful seeing as she only knew one other person capable of riding a dragon yet avoided Vikings like Odin’s scourge. But the Archipelago wasn’t alone in the world. Further south there were lands where people fought, captured and locked dragons in castles and dungeons, and eastern lands held tales of dragons living in peace among people who held them in high and well respected positions. Maybe, they were people from the east. Maybe people that learned of their recent dragon raiding problem and wanted to help.

A flash of black hair, dark pelts and a mad grin came in her mind. Astrid shivered. There had been rumors. Her _friend_ up north had told her of ships with black sails and vast armies knee deep in blood. Of a cruel man that led people and _dragons_ to war. An old tale came in her mind as well, one her uncle Finn had told her when she first became the twins’ bodyguard. They had been sitting by the fire, drinking mead, and her uncle had spoken of the man that still haunted both his and their Chief’s dreams.

_“He had come from the shadows and demanded they bend the knee. When refused, fire rained from above, taking form of steel clad dragons.”_

He said he didn’t remember much from that night. He had gotten badly hurt rescuing their Chief along with another one; a flaming pole falling on his back melting armor and searing clothes and flesh. Uncle Finn had shown her the nasty scar that took his entire back. _A reminder_ , he had told her, _to never underestimate your opponents and always be ready for everything, even the impossible._ The story had been carved in her mind giving nightmares she was too proud to confess. The Hoffersons were a proud and fearless clan; that’s what her uncle had always told her. But everyone had monsters. Her uncle’s had been that man. Hers had been that tale and its reality; and now, those Dragon Riders.

Astrid bit her lip. She had so many questions, but it would be too cruel to ask her uncle to revisit his past scars; she knew he still had terrors and that his scar still ached when something reminded him of that night. No, she’d stir clear of her uncle. He didn’t have to know. And he _shouldn’t_. Not ever.

_Drago Bludvist._

She’d ride north bright and early tomorrow. She had questions, and only one person could answer. So she’d go to her friend to talk about the Riders and if she should approach them. They would have to also talk about the fact that maybe they weren’t all that friendly. That maybe _that_ _man_ was finally on the move, making his promise real to take the Archipelago for his own.

And just maybe that they should prepare for war.

 

 


	2. impossible encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been some confusion over the Red Death, and I'm here to say Astrid didn't kill the Red Death; it's still Hiccup's accomplishment, but more will be explained in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Warnings: stray grammar errors, colorful language, Viking attitude towards problems, some light gore at the end, and possible OOC-ness...  
> Disclaimer:I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise so this is still pointless..
> 
> Again, your comments are advisable, as your opinions matter and I'd like to know your thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy.

Astrid left at first light.

She had left a note for her aunt and uncle;  _one last round about the islands before we leave. I'll be back before sundown._  So she took her boat –the small boat she and her uncle had built from scratch, the one she always took when she helped the fishermen as they did their rounds– and went around the island, tied the boat tightly and hid it from view, before slipping in the cove and then taking off to the skies.

Sensing her urgency, Stormfly ripped through the clouds like an arrow, slashing though the fog, and in a few hours she reached her destination. Ice reached high up in the sky as glaciers went into the water, few and scarce trees were frozen at the banks as the waves crashed on them. Even from the distance she could see the dragons that curled over the top, close to the clouds, and the shadows that stretched beneath the waters.

Stormfly slowed down, and tilting her body she headed to one of the many caves –entrances to the center of the great iceberg. After twisting and curling over stalagmites and stray boulders, she reached the epicenter. Colors flashed all around her as dragons of all species danced in the air. The green scenery complimented the ice walls surrounding a grand lake and an even bigger grassland. The Ice King had found the perfect place for his own little fortress.

She leaped gracefully off of Stormfly and strolled over the path towards the caves. The dragons that lurked all over the ledges paid her no mind, except from one soft purple little Terror and a Triple Striker. The Terror flew straight at her and curled over her shoulders nuzzling her neck, while the Triple Striker trotted next to her for a few scratches and hellos. She resumed her walk to the caves where she was met with a soft voice singing. It was an old song, something you'd hear during a wedding, upbeat and something Astrid couldn't for the life of her remember the steps. Yet, there was a single person that knew it by heart.

She sang and hummed as she skipped and twirled all over the cave, taking bowls and mugs and rearranging the cave's entire look. Further inside a dragon was sprawled on the floor a dopey smile on his face as he was enjoying the woman's voice. It only paused when Astrid entered the cave, giving her a graceful tilt of the head as he blinked owlishly, before turning back to the woman and crooned.

"Astrid!" Even in her late forties, she was a rather beautiful woman. Long auburn braids, graced with only a few stray grey hairs, went down her back. A slim body clad in simple browns, greens and greys.  _Earthy colors_ , she had said the first time Astrid met her,  _useful when in hiding_. Green eyes flashed at her, mirth burning all over her ageless face as she presented her with a smile.

"Valka. It has been a while."

The smile almost slipped from her face as Valka looked her over. Astrid tried not to cringe; she knew she was a mess. Dark circles from a sleepless night, askew clothes and rumbled, and her hair was probably a bird's nest seeing as she slept with yesterday's braid and didn't bother to fix it this morning. Then again her expression was probably not helping much. Valka placed the jug she was holding back to its place and inched closer, "Are you alright? Is something the matter?"

Astrid sighed and reached for the desk –a board scrimmaged from a shipwreck snagged between two rocks– and leaned over, "I could be better. And yes. Something has happened since the last time I saw you."

"Sit. I'll make some tea and we'll talk." She said and blinked, a move identical to the dragon – _her_  dragon, a Stromcutter, Cloudjumper– and moved to the cauldron over the fire. In a matter of seconds she had two mugs of steaming water with herbal leaves floating in front of them, as she sat over a trunk close to the desk, "What is wrong? For you to come all the way here and not send a Terror, must be important."

"It is." Astrid took a gulp and straightened in her seat, "We might have a problem."

Valka mainly raised a brow, "Problem?"

It took a while to tell her everything, mostly because she was trembling, both from her nerves and the cold. By the time she had finished, Valka had grown pale. A frown twisted her features. Astrid blinked at the woman, "Valka? Are you okay?"

The woman ignored her. She sat up and started pacing, mumbling as she went. Cloudjumper watched her carefully and when she didn't reach for him when he crooned in concern, Astrid narrowed her eyes. She was hiding something.

"What do you know?" the accusation rang clear in the air, and it only strengthen when Valka didn't turn to face her. "Valka." She pressed, "What. Do. You. Know."

"A rumor."

It was like a slap to her face, "You knew?"

Valka turned, pressing her lips, "The dragons talk. They travel far and they see so much, too much."

"You knew. And you didn't tell me."

The woman sighed, "What was I supposed to say exactly?"

"A warning would have been nice!" Astrid hissed, "A letter, a visit,  _something!_ " Anything that would have prevented her feeling like her world had turn upside down.

Valka huffed, "I wasn't sure if it was true. Dragons aren't always truthful. They exaggerate and would you truly have believed it if I told you about it?"

"If it was from you, then yes." Astrid exhaled and reached for her bangs. Her fingers fluttered through the loose locks as she urged herself to breathe. "What have you heard?"

"Rumors. The dragons fly farther every day, but rarely stay south for very long. The Queen is too vivid in their memories, I suppose." She sighed and moved closer, "There's a Terrible Terror that comes and goes. He ventures south much too often than I'd like, and he has come in contact with them more than once."

"The Dragon Riders?" Astrid asked, but the troubled look on Valka's face made her insides clench.

"Not exactly." She said and touched her temples, "There's a group that rides dragons, I can tell you that much for sure, but…" her green eyes looked up, "The one he's met often was their leader."

" _Leader_?" the fear must have melted in her face because Valka was quick to rise to the occasion.

"He's not Drago, I assure you." There was a long pause before Astrid said something.

"Are you sure it's not him?"

The older woman smiled tightly at her, "Drago hasn't been in our waters for years. I monitor his movements daily. There is nothing for you to fear, my dear."

"That doesn't mean he  _can't be_  here. For all we know the Dragon Riders could be in league with him." She knew she sounded hysteric. But Drago has been a sore subject for years for Astrid. The haunted look of her uncle was frequently vivid whenever the man was mentioned.

"Perhaps." Valka said touching her arm, "Sharpshot hasn't told me much, but he seems to like traveling alone more than enough." She pressed her lips, "He doesn't deem him dangerous. Then again, Sharpshot doesn't stay too long, he's kind of skittish that one." She paused, "Then, there's the matter of the raids."

Astrid blinked and then paled, "You think they lead the dragon raids." Her mind raced for a moment before she frowned, "But that's impossible. We would have seen them, noticed that some dragons carried more than fish and yak."

"I don't know if they lead them, but they certainly participate. I've had Terrible Terrors coming in reporting of Riders freeing captured dragons during raids all over the Archipelago." Valka hummed thoughtfully in her hand, "Haven't you heard anything from your Chief?"

Angry scowls and yellow bushy brows glared in the back of her mind. "Yeah, Madnut Thorston isn't someone that explains everything to his people." She mainly blamed the twins for that. Their father wasn't exactly the tamest man – _he's getting better_ , her uncle had whispered at her once,  _that yak bomb was the tipping point_ – and the twins were his personal hel. She pitied the man; she didn't want to be the twins' focal point of any prank.

"I see. I don't know why they have yet to venture here, maybe it's too far out. The Northern Isles  _are_  a bit too north, it's a wonder you don't all freeze to death." Valka teased. "But in any case, I'll keep an eye out. If they come closer I will send a Terror."

Astrid was quiet for a moment. The tea had gone cold during their conversation. Her thoughts were a mess; everything had tangled together in a huge yarn that had no beginning or end.

"How long have you known?" she hated her whisper. It sounded too small, too fragile. Something she was not. But she knew shouting wasn't an option either; it never was with Valka. Ever since she met the woman Astrid admired the way she held herself; proud, strong, never any care for what the world thought. She had a way to twist words around, most times Astrid found herself agreeing with her. She admired her, but she always kept secrets. Before she met Valka, Astrid prided herself as an honest and headstrong person, clean of lies and secrets. Now, she had so many she was buried up to her waist.

"Almost two years now." Was her answer and Astrid bit her lips.

"Valka, I  _trust_  you with my life. You saved me. You brought me and Stormfly together. I believed you when you told me about the Queen. I trusted you when you told me there was nothing to be done. That it was the nature of this, and that we shouldn't disrupt it." Astrid looked up at the woman, "I don't know what made you think I wouldn't trust you on this."

There was a pause and Valka turned away, "Well, you hadn't been around much."

Astrid pushed the need to roll her eyes, " _This_  again? I told you I can't leave my village behind. The raids are getting worse. There had been times I had Stormfly to step in. I can't just leave them alone and hole myself in here."

"And you told me you don't feel at home anymore there." Green eyes met blue, "Astrid, I worry about you. About what would happen to you! One mistake is all it would take, one false move and they would turn on you!"

"What, like they did to you? If you don't remember you didn't give them much of a choice in the issue." It was a low blow, she knew. But she was angry and Angry Astrid didn't care.

"Do not patronize me Astrid. Not on things you'd never understand."

"Don't you want to go back? Don't you want to see them? Aren't you  _curious_  what have happened to them?"

"They won't want me to. They're better off without me."

"How are you so sure about that? Have you gone back to check? Maybe things aren't as fine as you think they are." Astrid swallowed a lump in her throat and reminded herself to breathe, "I'd give  _anything_  to have my parents back." Her voice was small and trembling. She didn't like talking about her parents; the void they've left was too big to fill as much as Finn and Ingrid had tried. "To get to know them, to hug them, to tell them I _love_  them. I don't get to have that. I'll  _never_  have that." Her eyes burned and she could feel her throat closing. Nevertheless she continued, "And your family probably feels the same. But unlike me, they can have you back. I'd give anything to have what you don't want."

"Even Stormfly?" Valka's words cut through her like arrows, "Would you give her up, if it were possible?"

How dare she. How  _dare_  she. "Don't twist this around." Astrid hissed, "That's not the point."

"That  _is_  the point. I can't go back – _won't_  go." Valka said scowling, "I won't abandon Cloudjumper or the nest for a false dream of a happy family." It was rare to see her angry. Valka was always calm and collected, but Astrid had pushed her too far, and she was livid, "I was a pariah from where I come. They  _scorned_  me and my way, even my own husband. I won't leave everything I slaved for twenty years behind to go back there!"

"Not even for your son?"

" _Especially_  for my son." Astrid watched her as she took a breath. She blinked once, twice, reminding herself that Astrid wasn't worth of her anger. Her posture relaxed and went to pet Cloudjumper, "He's probably all grown up now. He doesn't need me, nor will want me. He's grown up with a twisted version of me in his father's stories." She threw a glare over her shoulder, "I won't disrupt their peace nor their memory of me by going back. And that's my final word on this matter."

Astrid seethed. Her eyes burned and her chest heaved and her fingers trembled. She wanted to lash out, to scream and yell and shake the woman back to her senses. Why didn't she understand? Why couldn't she see that by staying back she was robbing her family of her. She blinked and an image of a toddler rushed in her mind. Crying and screaming as fire rained from the skies. She blinked again and the image was gone. Astrid forced her body calm down. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't really worth it. She evened her breaths and slowly her shaking eased. With a final exhale, she turned and walked out.

"If I see anything, I'll send a Terror."

It wasn't really worth a damn at all.

 

…&…

 

By the time they reached Northern Isles' waters the sky had gone dark. Only a few rays were left that lighted a path in the sky.

She had spent most of her visit with the Deadly Nadders. They always stayed more than necessary. Stormfly almost never saw her clutch anymore and the Nadders were always welcoming and affectionate. The babies were always fun to be around. They kept crawling and climbing all over her and she always toppled over with their weight. Stormfly's clutch –now older– had trilled up and begged for pets and scratched, rubbing their soft beaks and horns at her arms. If Stormfly was bothered she wasn't always around her children, she didn't show it; it didn't slow Astrid's guilt though.

She was still furious with Valka. Her attitude towards the particular issue always bothered her. She couldn't understand her reasoning; how she was so ready to throw away her family and deliberately stay away. Family was everything for Astrid. She hadn't met her mother, she died during labor. Her father she remembered in flashes and pieces; he died during a raid. Her uncle had taken her in and raised her as best as he could. She had no complains; she was their daughter through and through. But what wouldn't she give to see them again.

_Even Stormfly?_

How dared she. Astrid looked at the Nadder. Stormfly wasn't a bargaining piece. Even if the Gods themselves had asked, she'd rather die than let them have her. Stormfly was family; she was up there with Finn and Ingrid. Her hands gripped the belts tighter than necessary. She'll never give Stormfly up. To no one. Not the Gods, not Drago Bludvist, not even to those Dragon Riders.

Astrid scowled. That had been something else that worried her. The twins hadn't said anything about the raids. Had they lied? Sure they viewed her as family, but how far did that extend? Maybe they hadn't known as well. Ruffnut had said there were more scrolls that they didn't manage to read. Or perhaps they had deliberately withheld information. Astrid remembered Tuffnut's excided face;  _yeah, not possible._  Maybe it wasn't the twins that were doing the withholding; they weren't the only tribe in the Archipelago **.**

They were two hours away from Thor's Edge, when she heard it. The wind howled and bit at her skin and it took her a moment to register. Growls and roars accompanied by the familiar sound of beating wings. She braced herself on the belts and flattened her body on Stormfly's; her pale wools would make good camouflage on the Nadder's back. She turned the dragon up again, taking cover in the thick clouds; it was too early for another raid, they had barely caught up with the destruction the previous one had done. Her heart threatened to leap from her throat when three shapes flew below them. The two lithe Monstrous Nightmares flew gracefully flanking a chubby Gronckle who amazingly matched up their speed with little effort. If Astrid hadn't been too busy admiring the fast Gronckle she might have noticed them earlier.

Three figures were sitting on their backs; dressed in dark wools and hoods, talking and gesturing at each other. Astrid felt a pit on her stomach. They had come. They were  _here_. Astrid forced her mind into focus. She flipped her hood on and tugged her scarf up her nose. She needed to leave, to hide. They were too many to engage and they could easily trap her. She had full faith in hers and Stormfly's abilities but an aerial battle would be suicide when she knew near nothing on her opponents. She couldn't take them. Not three versus one.

She paused for a second and narrowed her eyes; two Nightmares, one Gronckle. That makes it three Riders. But the reports had said  _four_ dragons. If that was the case, then where was–

She barely managed to stop Stormfly in time. She was really disappointed in herself; she should have paid more attention to her surroundings.

Stormfly bucked just in time for a black body to burst from the cluster of clouds above them. It missed them by a few inches. She froze as the eerie sound whipped in her ears when the black lithe dragon fell towards the sea. And in that moment she caught the eyes of  _its rider_. Well, as much as someone could seeing he wore a mask. They came to an abrupt stop, the dragon groaning and roaring in discomfort as the Rider pulled a lever-like rein back, the great wings beating down to gain height. That's when Astrid had realized her mistake; they had her surrounded.

_Well fuck._

She didn't wait for the four Riders to completely trap her. She bolted. Astrid clicked her tongue three times –a distress signal she and Stormfly had figured out for  _literally_  times like this– and Stormfly took up in the clouds. She heard cursing behind her and the familiar sound of wings beating the air furiously.  _And that terrifying screech_. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. She also refused to acknowledge the crippling fear that gnawed her stomach and froze her legs.  _The Hoffersons are proud and fearless_ –yakshit! Her uncle hadn't obviously come face to face with a  _Night fucking Fury_.

She knew dragons weren't the mindless killing machines that everyone thought of for three-hundred years. That didn't mean she was happy or willing to come close and personal with a dragon that had  _"the offspring of lightning and death –hide and pray it will never find you"_ as a description in the Dragon Manual. Borg the Bold –the author of said Manual– had avoided it at all costs, and Valka herself had thought the species as extinct. She couldn't face a dragon she knew nothing about, much more one that had a  _Rider_.

 _Gods_ , the Dragon Riders had a Night Fury in their ranks. She was  _screwed_.

Stormfly weaved through the clouds, hiding in the dark clusters around them. Her coloring helped amazingly, making her blend with stray clouds that made them almost invisible to the four menaces in her tail. A loop through the quickly darkening clouds did little to shake the annoying Riders. A stray look over her shoulder found them still following and closing in. Astrid growled; shaking them off would be challenging.

With a smirk she pulled Stormfly higher, "Time to disappear, girl."

Stormfly trilled and shot up with a few beats of her wings. The Nightmares followed; the Gronckle stayed lower. The Night Fury was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head, Astrid focused on the enemies she saw. The Nightmares were closing in as Stormfly streaked the air, and she noted the bright red one lighting up, rearing its mouth open. Astrid clamped her thighs on Stormfly's flank and tightened her grip on the belts as the Nadder looped around the torrent of fire that came at them. They didn't miss a beat as they flawlessly avoided the other Nightmare's –a deep purple and red Monstrous Nightmare– flamed body that came barreling at them, and went higher.

They weren't that high, but Astrid did notice the air thinning as she took even breaths. She also did notice the Nightmares falling behind, as well as their bodies whipped out of flames. Astrid smirked. With a swift nudge, she directed Stormfly towards a thick mass of clouds, intending to hide and let the Riders fly away.

They didn't go far.

The Night Fury came screeching, curling its long body into a loop around them and came beside them. They were close; close enough for Astrid to see the emerald eyes of the Rider behind the  _helmet_  –not a _mask_ – that matched the Night Fury's. Close enough for Astrid to see the quality black leather he wore. Close enough for Astrid to see the bright red  _prosthetic tailfin_  that graced the Night Fury's tail. And close enough for the Night Fury Rider to reach over with his hand.

Till that moment, Astrid didn't know Stormfly could move any faster.

Her Deadly Nadder friend hissed and whipped her tail around, spikes up and ready. It slammed on the Night Fury's flank, and the dragon roared and reared its head back. Astrid yelped when Stormfly turned her body and took the charged shot the Night Fury sent their way. She heard Stormfly groan in pain and a yell she registered as the Night Fury's Rider before her whole world flipped.

Wind blew around her as she fell. Her ears were still ringing with Stormfly's pained groan and she had to bit her lips before any screams would happen. Her body felt numb from the icy winds whipping her around like a doll. She knew Stormfly was alright, a single shot would hardly take her friend down, but the wait was too long and the waters were coming towards her faster and faster.  _Where was Stormfly?_

An all too familiar screech came behind her, and she wrestled her body into her back. The sight of the black Night Fury barreling after her didn't help her at all. With a whimper she saw as dragon and rider came closer; said rider reaching forward, a gloved hand stretched to grab her. Gnawing fear gripped her stomach when his fingers ghosted on her arm. Astrid willed herself for her incoming imprisonment. She also willed her brain to hatch an escape plan, one that preferably didn't lead to her falling to her death.

As it seems, her escape plan would have been for naught.

A stream of fire came at them catching the dragon by surprise. It reeled and roared as it raised a leather wing covering its rider from the attack. Astrid smirked as the Night Fury barrel rolled away from the bright magnesium fire, and hooted in triumph as a bright blue Deadly Nadder came and wrapped her claws around her upper arm. The smile fell completely when she saw the charred  _hole_  on her friend's chest. She almost slipped through her claws – _bloody_  and  _dripping_  claws– but Stormfly growled and flipped her over to her back before shooting for the cover of the clouds again. The belts and furs were gone but she was more concerned with Stormfly's injury.

There was a screech that froze her body, and Astrid threw a tentative look at the Night Fury. Dragon and rider were hovering just below the clouds as thunder echoed in the distance. They weren't following, but Stormfly wasn't waiting. She pushed through, eager to go home. Astrid's last look of the rider was a red tailfin as they scurried away.

Anger unfurled in her guts. How dare they hurt her friend and then run away? She should have gone there and given that Rider a piece of her mind… She shook her head and reached around Stormfly's neck and felt the muscles coil and pulse. Her suicidal attempt for revenge could wait; Stormfly came first. Her friend whined and wavered when the rain started falling.

She just wished they'd made it in time.

 

…&…

 

The helmet was off the moment they touched down.

"Are you alright, bud?" the young Dragon Rider said reaching for the scorched wing, "Damn." The Night Fury hissed and roared in discomfort; his wing was badly burned. Another dragon slammed down right after them.

"What the Hel was that?!" the Night Fury rider rolled his eyes and looked over the red Monstrous Nightmare's fuming rider.

"Do you think I know? He took Toothless by surprise."

"She." Everyone's eyes fell on the Gronckle's hefty rider, "The Nadder was a female. Too bright scales." He mumbled as he passed ointment for the Night Fury's burn. The dragon groaned in relief.

"I don't care about the stupid  _dragon_! It had a  _Rider_! And he  _almost killed us!_ "

"Frankly, if  _Fanghook_  hadn't slammed on you–"

"Hey, don't blame Fangie for this!"

The Night Fury rider rolled his eyes and continued rubbing ointment on the injure dragon, ignoring the chaos behind him, "How does it feel, bud? Better?" Said dragon grumbled and tested his wing, furling it open and hissing as the membrane stretched too much. He shot a glare at his rider, "Yeah, I know. We cut it close. That blast packed a punch, huh?"

"Nadders have one of the hottest flames. Toothless is lucky it was a small burn." The Gronckle rider provided again and the dragon –Toothless –huffed and grumbled, shooting a glare at the large rider that showed his disagreement.

"We don't have time for this. We have to warn the others." Toothless' rider said at the still arguing Nightmare riders, "Take Fanghook back and call a meeting. Tell them we have a problem."

The youngest of the group –Fanghook's rider– raised a brow, "One rogue rider is hardly a problem."

"He's not alone." At that the teen paled and cursing he mounted his Monstrous Nightmare and fled.

"Are you sure about this?" he turned to the Gronckle rider who fumbled with his hands. By his side the Nightmare's rider narrowed his eyes.

"He was good in the air and total control over the dragon. By the way they moved he had experience.  _Years_  of experience."

"Yeah." Toothless' rider groaned and ruffled his hair, "This could be a problem."

"You really think there're more?"

He threw a look at the hefty man, green eyes blazing, " _Where there's one, there's more_. That's what Dad always told me about the dragons. It can cover up riders as well."

The Nightmare rider cursed, "Then we need to leave. That could have been a scout. They could come at any minute."

The Night Fury rider put his helmet back on, "Agreed." Then gracefully slid on the saddle and hooked his prosthetic leg on the flying mechanism. He shot a look up at the rumbling clouds and the direction the rogue had –probably– taken off.

They were gone when the first raindrops touched the ground, the telltale screech was the only sign they were ever there.

 


	3. interwoven paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!  
> If you can please ignore the notes and go and read the chapter and THEN read the notes, I would be grateful, because you amazing people deserve some answers and AO3 doesn't allow the full explanation at the End Notes. So, I'm going to separate them, alright? Thanks for understandning! MANY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE!
> 
> Warnings: grammatical mistakes, Viking attitude, light cursing, mead, drunk Vikings, OOCness from some characters. Also, Drunk-Hiccup is like Drunk me –no filter whatsoever when he speaks, so I apologize on his behalf. Be assured, he’ll be feeling awful the very next day.  
> Disclaimer: The How to Train Your Dragon franchise is property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. 
> 
> !!WARNING--SOME SPOILERS!!  
> End-Notes: prepare for long explanations.(1/2)
> 
> 1\. Geography:  
> The Northern Isles: they don’t exist in either movie or book universe. It’s a fictional place where the first two chapters take place, and it’s located close to Valka’s Sanctuary. It consists of five islands with the main one is named Thor’s Edge. The leading clan is the Thorstons with Madnut Thorston –my OC– as Chief and the twins’ father. Just imagine Thor’s Edge as a greenier, foggier, rainier, moodier Berk that is mainly plagued by pirate raids and occasionally dragons.
> 
> Port Island: also another fictional place, and as said in this chapter, it’s where the current Thing is held. Fun –historical– fact: the Things always took place in locations of either spiritual importance, or ‘grey areas’ that clans met peacefully to discuss about politics, trade, and even officiate weddings. During the Things, the only ones that were allowed to speak were the Chiefs/Kings/Lords; anyone that wished to talk had to take permission by their respective authority figure, or talk only when asked directly. So if Cami had made the comment about the Ugly Thug Chief in a real Viking Thing, she’d been shamed by the other Chiefs and denied entrance to the rest of the meetings. Of course this doesn’t happen here because HTTYD universe isn’t as historically accurate as proven in canon. 
> 
> 2\. Story/Plot:  
> To answer the most frequent asked question, my fanfic takes place during HTTYD 2 narrative. That means, the events of How to Train Your Dragon are canon in my AU’s universe. The only thing that is altered is the twins’ and Astrid’s presence during the first movie. It is still a bit early in the fanfic, so I can’t reveal my entire plot to you right away. What I can do is recap to you what we know so far in the story:
> 
> Cloudjumper taking Valka, and the HTTYD events of Hiccup meeting Toothless and them killing the Queen and the Berkians befriending dragons, are canon in my AU’s universe. During that time, Astrid meets Stormfly and gets taken to Valka’s Sanctuary. I already gave up plenty of hints and facts of what happened (in chapter 1 when Astrid talks to Stormfly, and this chapter when the twins talk to Hiccup) but the entire story will be told –in a flashback chapter– when the big reveal happens. But until then, Hiccup doesn’t know Astrid is the Rogue riding the Deadly Nadder; and Astrid doesn’t know Hiccup is the Night Furry Rider. So there’s that misunderstanding there.   
> (...)

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third could easily pinpoint when his cousin was close to blowing up.

“You are an idiot.”

He had grown used to it after twenty years of him breathing down his neck whenever he took a step. The first fifteen had been a nightmare, what with him bullying him around and with Hiccup sarcastically calling him out whenever he got the chance. The five that followed the loss of his leg were considered a blessing, with Snotlout stopping his bullying and with Hiccup easing up on his sarcasm. They didn’t have an easy relationship. In between their natural rivalry for the chiefdom and everything else, Hiccup’s sarcastic nature, Snotlout’s cocky demeanor, the villagers constantly egging them on whenever the chance appeared, and the recent development of Berk’s newest residents, Hiccup didn’t know how they managed to get by.

“An one-legged, adrenaline addict idiot.”

_But we sure do_ , Hiccup noted with an eye roll. “I didn’t force you to come, you know.”

He heard Snotlout sniff and fall in step with him in the busy street. “And have my ear chewed off when they realized you’re gone? _No_ , _thank_ _you.”_ He snorted and rolled his shoulders before bringing one arm over Hiccup’s, “It’s a miracle ‘Legs agreed to cover us.”

Hiccup frowned. “Fishlegs can’t lie to save his life and you left him behind with the most overbearing Vikings in the entire Archipelago?”

He sniffed again. “Meh, have some faith in the guy!”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “What did you promise him?”

Snotlout looked at him and grinned. “Something he desperately needed for his project.” The way his cousin’s eyes gleamed made Hiccup uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Snotlout would back out from a deal, but he always managed to make the most painful of it from them. Usually for the other party.

Hiccup groaned, but decided not to comment any further. He had crept out before dawn for a reason after all. His eyes flicked to the crowd.

Port Island always seemed to come to life whenever a Thing took place. As one of the few grey areas in the entire Archipelago, it wasn’t unusual to see it crawling with all kinds of people. It was one of the most popular and most densely populated islands; people came all over for the newest treasures traders carried. Stalls were being raised, fishermen and hunters bringing in their scores, merchants standing on point by the docks. The early rays of dawn did nothing to prevent their shouting and loud bartering; Hiccup could barely hear himself think.

“So, _who_ are we looking for again?” Hiccup blinked at his cousin. Snotlout in turn snorted and raised a brow, “If you wanted fabric, you’d have stopped three stalls back. And you melt your own metal for your inventions. So, why did you get up at the crack of dawn to hunt down a person that _obviously_ isn’t here?”

It was times like these that made him curse his cousin’s perceptiveness. He always appeared aloof and too full of himself that it took Hiccup by surprise whenever he had moments like this. Avoiding Snotlout’s accusing glare he went back to scanning the crowd. Merchants, traders, mothers, children… But not any blonde and blue eyed shieldmaidens.

“I’m not _hunting_ anyone down.”

“You are standing in the shadows like a creep, watching the docks, careful not to be seen.” Snotlout deadpanned. “You _are_ hunting her down.”

Hiccup sighed and shot his cousin a weak glare before focusing again on the crowd. He had been too optimistic. It was the second day of their arrival for the annual Thing and he hadn’t seen her at all. Which was peculiar really; he had already seen the twins. He had spent an entire day suffering their antics with the rest of the Heirs, but the shieldmaiden that usually accompanied them was nowhere to be found. He’d had his doubts at first; last time she came at a Thing was before he started Dragon Training, her uncle guarding – _watching–_ the twins. But Thuggory wouldn’t lie to him either.

_She’s here._

It was the first thing the Meathead Heir had told him when he set foot on Port. In his shock and excitement, he almost fell face first on the docks. It’s been too long since he’d last seen her; he remembered their first meeting as if it was yesterday. He had been dragged by his dad yet again for the annual Thing, while she had come along with her uncle for the first time. They had clicked almost instantly; him with his sharp tongue and she with her fiery temper. She fended off any bullies and he made sure to take any attention off her. They made quite the team.

They kept contact, and Hiccup always tagged along with his dad to see his friend. He was happy and excited and loved hearing stories from her home island. Their letters, albeit scarce because of the distance, were long and detailed and _enough_ for his smitten self. Between the constant scorning and the screw ups, her letters were a ray of sunshine in his dark daily routine.

And then they stopped.

It had been three days in his Dragon Training when Johann had come with no letters for him. The worry had been gut-wrenching because Hiccup knew the pirate raids had increased. He had sent more letters and tried to bribe information from Johann, but it was all in vain. He’d had to wait until the next Thing to see her but even then he couldn’t. She wasn’t there, she hadn’t come. _She’s busy back home lad,_ her uncle had said. He had tried four more times with the letters before he finally stopped.

“Didn’t she break your stupid heart? Why are you trying to find her anyway?” Snotlout said again picking at his ear. Hiccup curled his fist on his breast buckle. _Why;_ because he wanted answers. He still had questions he needed her to answer. Why she stopped writing? What did he do? Did he offend her? He wanted the reason why she stopped talking to him. A small part of him wanted to see her again and talk to her and fall back to how things were for them, to where they left them. But to do that he had to find her first.

Hiccup sighed and with a last look at the growing crowd he turned around. “Let’s go back. The first meeting will be starting in a bit.”

Snotlout frowned and shot him a worried look. “It’s still early, we could stay a bit more.”

Hiccup merely shook his head. “We’ll be here for a week. I’ll see her eventually.”

They made it to their lodge in silence. Hiccup was almost thankful to his cousin’s commentary absence. _Almost_. Because he could feel his eyes on him as they walked. He had heard what Thuggory had said, that Hiccup was certain. Snotlout didn’t know the whole story and that meant he had _questions_. And honestly he didn’t want to deal with Snotlout’s questions. Not until he had the answers for himself. He knew his cousin was barely restraining himself. Despite their differences he knew Snotlout cared, in his own _weird_ way; thus, the silence. It was unnerving, but still –it helped him feel slightly better. That was until he met the fierce scowl of his father.

“And where have _you_ been?”

Behind the wall of his father, he saw Fishlegs cringe.

Hiccup managed a smile, “Dad! H-Hey, Dad! You’re awake!”

“Yes. Imagine my surprise when I see my only son missing.”

“Y-Yeah. We went for a walk! Port is nice this time of year.”

Stoick the Vast raised a bushy brow, “You hate Port Island.”

Hiccup gave his dad a tight smile, “I don’t _hate_ Port. Not too many fond memories, that’s all.”

A strange softness overtook his father’s eyes and his scowl fell. From everyone, his dad was the only one who –at an extent– knew what had happened.

“Eh, at least he had Snotlout with him.” His uncle, Spitelout Jorgenson, said from beside his dad. An exact copy of Snotlout that was constantly scowling and squinting with his hands tight over his chest, “And we didn’t hear any _screams_ either, so that’s also a bonus!”

His dad’s scowl was back in an instant, “That is true.”

He could almost hear the frown on Snotlout’s face, “We wouldn’t endanger the treaty like that, Chief. We are the only ones that came here. I swear that on my honor, Chief.” Again, he saw Fishlegs cringe and Hiccup prayed to Odin, Thor, and every other Aesir that could hear him that neither man would notice.

The Chief held his scowl before he sighed, “Alright, then. Let’s go. We shouldn’t make ‘em wait.”

They hadn’t taken a step out yet before Snotlout started grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Hiccup didn’t know if he should slap himself or be thankful of his cousin’s excessive talent of lying.

It wasn’t a long walk. Thankfully their lodging, along with the other tribes’, was close to the area the Thing was held. The only ones that hadn’t taken residence on the offered lodges were the Bog Burglars, who –in true Viking-Pirate fashion– had chosen to stay at their ships. They weren’t the only ones up early either; Mogadon, the Meathead Chief, had come _bouncing_ towards his father, greeting him heartedly before they both started strolling towards the big stone columns that were Port’s Great Hall’s entrance.

An arm looped at his neck. “I sincerely hope we won’t be like that in the future.”

Hiccup threw a smirk. “What are you talking about?” he started, his arm gesturing at the two Chiefs frolicking ahead, “We have their genes. We’ll be worse.”

Thuggory cringed by his side. “Aye. That we have, unfortunately.” The two shared a look before bursting in laughter. Thuggory shook his head. “Same shit every Thing. It’s embarrassing really. You’d expect them to act their age.”

Hiccup smiled. “Give them a break. They only meet once a year.”

“Still.” Then Thuggory shot him a grin. “Hey, you wanna start a war? I’m sure Cami would be more than happy to.”

“And what would the excuse be? Not enough barrels of mead?”

“That depends, how many did you bring?”

Hiccup shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll drink them all tonight anyway.”

Thuggory’s grin didn’t reach his eyes. Finally, he poked Hiccup’s rib. “What’s up with you? Slept on the wrong side?”    

The change was instant. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m fine.”

A much more forceful poke bruised his ribs before a new voice joined them. “Yar a crappy liar, Haddock.”

Hiccup yelped, while Thuggory graciously shrieked. “What in _Hel_ , Cami!?”

The Bog’s Heir grinned and her eyes gleamed mischievously. “Wusses. The both of ya.”  

“Where did you even come from?!” Hiccup said bewildered.

Camicazi simply rolled her eyes. “Don’t change the subject, Hicc.”

“His love life’s lacking.” Snotlout appeared beside her with a smirk, “Hey, bab–” An elbow cracked on his nose. Snotlout yelped, while Thuggory cringed. Camicazi ignored them and focused on the suddenly quiet Hiccup. She grabbed his elbow on a vice grip and tugged him away. Hiccup could already feel the bruises.

“What happened? Tell Big Sis Cami everything.” Her fingers tightened and her eyes –big and blue– gleamed up at him, “Seriously. Don’t leave a thing out.”

“Astrid’s here.” Thuggory supplied after a too long moment of silence, “And by the looks of it, it didn’t go well.”

Snotlout snorted with his bloody nose. “That would mean he actually _saw_ her.” Hiccup shot him a glare.

“She’s avoiding you?” Hiccup threw his glare at the laughing Camicazi, “So that’s why she was skittish last night.”

Hiccup felt his heat skip a beat. “You saw her last night?”

“Sure! The twins wanted to have some fun. I tagged along. She was _dragged_ along.” She grinned up at Hiccup, “If I knew she was avoiding you, I would have had the twin’s to egg _your_ lodge, not the Ugly Thugs’.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Cami. Good to see you have my back.”

She sniffed, clearly pleased with herself. “No problem. Anything for my little fishbone of a brother.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes again. “I’m taller than you, you know.”

The next moment, his face met the ground with Cami’s foot on his back. She grinned, “And yet here we are.”

Someone bellowed and her foot disappeared from his back. “Gotta run! See ya inside.” She all but scampered inside. A few moments later a woman wearing the Bog’s colors barreled after her yelling Cami’s name.

“Must have found out what she and the twins did then.” Thuggory said helping Hiccup on his feet, “It will be one Hel of a first day then.”

And it was. What with the screaming and the smell of rotten eggs from the Ugly Thug Chief, the constant grins from the twins and Cami that clearly didn’t help things, the interferences of the rest of the Chiefs that were eventually dragged into the argument, and the Northern Isles’ Chief shooting scowls and glares at both the twins and the Ugly Thug Chief –Hiccup would say it was a good first day. When it seemed they were on the brink of a full food brawl, Mogadon intervened.

“Would you lot hold your britches and act your age!?”

_Talk about irony_ , Hiccup barely held his eye-roll. Opposite him Thuggory snickered behind his hand.

“I want justice!” screamed the Ugly Thug Chief.

“And I wanna sleep. Ya don’t see me complaining!” bellowed the Visithug Chief.

“Can’t sleep either since my _entire_ _lodge_ _stinks_ , ya munge bucket!”

_“An improvement really.”_

Cami’s hushed comment unfortunately sparked a new round of insults and screaming matches. Hiccup sighed and slumped over his seat. His eyes scanned the scene before him as the Chiefs – _great, his dad joined too–_ went at it again. It was hard seeing who was who at first. The only light was from the skylight above them and the fire that burned in the middle of the stone table. The people that had prepared this section of the Great Hall hadn’t bothered with the torches on the walls, thinking the skylight would provide enough light for the first day. It usually did, but it was cloudy and the few sunrays that broke through could only do so much.

Gold caught his eye and he felt his body freeze. As subtly as he could –not that it would matter with the Chiefs at the brink of a brawl– he slid his eyes two screaming Chiefs from his right. _There_. What breath he had in his lungs disappeared.

She stood beside her uncle, behind the twins’ chairs. She wore a mix of wool and leather in dark blues and greys, the pauldrons on her shoulders shone in the firelight. He noticed her eyes –her blue, _blue_ eyes that were narrowed. Her intricate braid fell down her shoulder and gold and silver wisps framed her unblemished face. Her mouth curved in a scowl and her fingers twitching by her sides. She looked like a Valkyrie as she stare down her nose the Ugly Thug Chief.

He had missed her. _Gods_ , he had. It hadn’t really registered right until he saw her. She had grown and she was beautiful. Even the dim lighting couldn’t hide that fact. He was openly staring by then. The Chiefs were still bellowing and arguing; the Heirs, albeit quiet, still caused mayhem in their own way; Hiccup didn’t care. It had been almost six years since he last saw Astrid, and after everything Hiccup thought he deserved to sneak a peek or two.

Her shoulders grew taut and her hands curved into tight fists; _ah,_ she had noticed him. Still she didn’t look at him. Her eyes held firm ahead, watching the Chiefs, her brows straining to keep her glare. Hiccup frowned; she was ignoring him. She really did. When Cami had said it he didn’t want to believe it at first. Astrid didn’t _ignore_ ; she faced everything head on with either her tight fist or her sharp axe. He focused his eyes in front of him. She had changed more than in her appearance. But there was still the issue; did that change include everything, or just where _he_ was concerned?

From the corner of his eyes Hiccup saw her relax and sigh, frowning only when Ruffnut shot her a cheeky grin.

His father took his seat on his left, relief written on his face. With the matter of the egged Ugly Thug Chief solved and out of the way – _two barrels of mead and the twins scrubbing the entire Ugly Thug lodge spot clean–_ the first meeting moved on. They talked about treaties first, a coalition was mentioned, more gifts thrown around. He paid half a mind at it. He was, however, drawn to every move she made.

Hiccup spared Astrid another side glance.

He would get to the bottom of this. And he already had a plan.

 

...&...

 

His plan had failed.

And he was drunk.

And lost. So, _so_ very lost.

He tripped over a stray root and turned to glare at it. Who thought it was a great idea to plant a tree in the middle of the forest? _Wait–_ Hiccup looked around him, squinting in the dark. Two deep breaths later he slurred out a curse. Curse those twins. Curse his low tolerance and curse their homemade mead. The _Thorston Special_ had packed a punch from the very first sip. It had muddled his brain and thickened his tongue even before he swallowed. Hiccup stumbled again and groaned when his stomach flipped and threatened to empty.

He swore to never drink the _Thorston Special_ ever again.

He gave the night sky a pout; his plan had really failed.

It had been a simple plan; escape from the throng that was the Viking Chiefs, corner Astrid and demand some answers –in the most polite way possible. She still had her axe after all. It was working as he had managed to lose his cousin and dad in the mayhem that usually followed after the first meeting. His optimism had lasted up until he stepped out the Great Hall. He had seen Astrid walk towards the market and he was about to follow her, when Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston happened. Each had grabbed an arm and dragged him the opposite direction.

He had flailed and tugged, but the twins had a vice grip and so Hiccup had resigned to fate.

They took him to a tavern where they quickly informed him the reason of his abduction.

_“I saw you staring during the meeting.”_ Ruffnut had leered and Hiccup blanked for a second.

_“Uh… look, Ruffnut–”_

_“Not me, you idiot.”_ She frowned before leering again, _“A certain blonde shieldmaiden.”_

He had flushed and he stumbled on his words for an excuse because he had thought no one had seen him, when Tuffnut spoke.

_“Aw, look at him, sis. He has no clue.”_

_“I know. He’s adorable.”_

He had scowled at the two grinning Thorstons, _“What do you mean?”_ They had shared a glance before mischievously leaning forward and spilled their story. And _oh, what a story._

_“It was during Dragon Training. She aced the whole thing and our elder picked her for the final exam. She was to slay a Deadly Nadder that used to cause trouble around the village.”_

_“It was an asshole actually.”_ Tuffnut added, _“Every time we caught it, it escaped. It would come back at night and eat the fish, mess the nets, burn the boats… Dad was pissed both at the dragon and that neither of us were chosen for the final exam.”_

_“Not that we cared. Even better that Astrid was chosen.”_

_“Dad would have thrown more responsibilities our way_.” They both shuddered, before Ruffnut took the lead.   

_“So at the day of the exam all was going great. There were a few hits, some burns… Until a raid happened.”_

_“And everything went to Hel then.”_

He had looked between them, something cold curling in his stomach, _“What happened?”_

Tuffnut grinned _, “Astrid went for the killing blow but the dragon escaped. It must have been pissed because next thing we know it was carrying her away!”_

Ruffnut had leaned forward and stared at his pale face, _“Everyone saw it happen. It swooped right in the middle of the raid and took off with her in its claws.”_ Her thin lips spread to a mad grin, _“For a full week, everyone mourned her. We had a proper service and send her off like we did with every fighter on Thor’s Edge. It was cool now that I think about it.”_

_“Then WHAM!”_ Tuffnut slapped his fist on the table for momentum, _“Eighth day came and she was back. She was standing there in the middle of the village, looking lost and dazed.”_

_“We thought she was a draugr at first! Tried to run her off with pitchforks and torches–”_

_“–until she yelled and kicked our asses and then the magic moment was gone!”_ Tuffnut had said with a pout. Then, Ruffnut had turned at him with a sour expression.

_“She like singlehandedly killed an entire nest, how didn’t you hear anything? It was like all people talked about in the north for a full year!”_

_“Yeah! Then the raids started again and the magic moment was gone again.”_

They had laughed then and giggled after, both sipping their mead, but Hiccup was lost in his own world. Something had cracked in him. Fear, worry and _betrayal_ clawed at his chest. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe. Air couldn’t pass to his lungs, and he had simply stared at the twins that kept grinning and drinking merrily.

_“So, basically what we meant, dear Hiccup, is that she’s out of your league.”_

_“You brought down a Night Fury, so what?”_ Ruffnut scoffed at him, _“Astrid took down an entire nest on her own without a single scratch on her. Try to pass that and maybe, maybe you could stand a chance_.”

He swore to Thor he couldn’t remember what happened next.

There was a lapse in his memory because one moment he was with the twins in the tavern and then he was sitting between Thuggory and Snotlout chugging down the fourth _Thorston Special_ the twins kept giving them _._   

“ _You could stand a chance._ ” Hiccup mocked as he stumbled down the forest, “ _She took down a nest on her own,_ so what! I took down a Queen! So, _I_ am out of my league!” He scrunched his eyes, _wait–_ “We are _both_ out of _our_ leagues!”He slurred again. It still made zero sense. _Bah! Whatever!_ Not that anyone could hear him anyway.

Branches caught on his buckles and he had to stop every few minutes to tug himself free. By the twelfth time it happened, he roared in frustration and drew Inferno out and cut himself free. Huffing and puffing, he leaned over the charred tree. With a _slink,_ Inferno was back on its sheath just as he dragged a hand through his hair. The twins had to be lying. They _had to_. Astrid couldn’t have done that –couldn’t have gone _through_ _that_. There was an annoying whisper in his ears saying that she had. _Astrid took down an entire nest on her own_ –Odin, it all made sense now. Why she hadn’t written to him, why she hadn’t come to the Things again, why she was avoiding him…

_“When I grow up, I want to be like my uncle! To protect the Chief and slay every dragon! Fearless Astrid Hofferson!”_

His hands dragged down his face. He couldn’t breathe again. His chest had tightened and his teeth were glued together. It was like he was up above the clouds again with the thin air and the frost clinging on his hair. He tried to breathe –even breaths, in and out– but he couldn’t. It was an impossible feat. _Gods,_ she was killing dragons. She _slaughtered_ an _entire_ _nest_. His legs –leg, _whatever–_ gave out and he fell. He had to breathe; he needed to breathe and move on. He needed to drink and forget. He needed to find her and hear it from her own two lips. He needed the truth because he was going crazy. He needed–

Big green eyes and a gummy smile flashed through his drunken daze.

He needed Toothless.

Hiccup scrambled up and pushed away and deeper into the forest. Snotlout was a great liar. Years dealing with his father had made him able to lie his teeth out on any occasion. So, of course, when his dad and Chief had hinted about their _companions_ , Snotlout had told them what he wanted to hear. And _technically_ , it wasn’t a lie. They were the only ones that had come in Port Island, _by boat_. Toothless, Hookfang, and Meatlug had _flown_ much later at the far side of the forest. Alone; no riders, whatsoever.

“Bud? Toothless!”

Hiccup didn’t know if he was going in the right direction. He was lost and maybe he was going in circles, because _there was the charred tree_ and _there was the root he stumbled at_. He yelled – _slurred–_ Toothless’ name as he stumbled on said root yet again. A bush rustled on his far left, and Hiccup grinned because _finally_ his bud was here and everything was going to be okay. They were going to go for a flight like always and _everything would be okay._

He expected the green eyes and gummy smile of a Night Fury. All he got was a frowning blonde and blue eyed shieldmaiden.

“Ah! The Draugr of the North!”

If he had been sober, Hiccup might have, a –walked away because he wasn’t in the mood to talk to _dragon killer Astrid_ just yet, or b –not started the conversation by calling her an omen of death. But he was still drunk and bitter and the conversation with the twins was still fresh in his mind and he wasn’t thinking straight. _At all_.

“Fearless was too modest I guess.”

She was staring at him –maybe for the first time today– blue eyes wide and mouth in a single tight line. She clutched something in her arms and her axe gleamed in the moonlight. He was slightly distracted by the intricate carvings on the wood. The blade and axe head were simple enough and he knew – _remembered,_ she was the one that had curved the symbols and runes on the pommel; _prayers for fortune, luck, and strength_ , ten-year-old Astrid had said to ten-year old Hiccup when she had first shown him.

His eyes refocused when her fingers twitched and her brows merged. “You are drunk.”

Hiccup chortled and swayed slightly. “Six years and the first thing she does is call me drunk.” Then he clapped twice. “Give her a Thor damn reward! Lousiest best friend _ever!_ ”

Her pretty lips fell into a scowl. “Go and sleep it off.” She made to leave.

“N _ope_! We gotta talk.” Hiccup said pouting. Astrid paused and looked him over her shoulder.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Too bad, ‘cause I have plenty to say!” He took four steps forward and pointed a finger, “Liar.”

Her face was instantly dark. “Excuse me?”

In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t have risked angering her, but Drunk Hiccup didn’t care at the moment. So he grinned. “You are a liar, Hofferson.”

She was silent for a moment. Her eyes were blazing and her grip on the thing she held –a pouch and was that _chicken?–_ was white knuckled. “How dare you?” she hissed and took a threatening step forward, “I’m not a liar!”

“Really? Well, I must have made that promise with another blonde shieldmaiden!” he slurred, his lips curling, “I sent letter after letter and you ignored me. Was _fame_ more important than your best friend?”

Astrid clenched her jaw, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Clearly. I thought I knew you and look what happened!” His chest started to burn and his vision was quickly blurring, “Was I not worthy of your time? Was killing dragons more important than your best friend?”

“Watch it, Haddock.” Astrid hissed, her eyes burning, “You’re walking a fine line.”

Hiccup huffed, “What? Can’t handle the truth, oh great Dragon Killer?”

 “Ha! Like you’re one to talk, _Dragon Conqueror!”_

Hiccup scowled and cursed his father and his endless and needless worry, “It’s trainer.” He slurred curtly and Astrid raised a brow, “That’s not the point here. You killed a nest.”

Astrid’s eyes went ice cold, “What of it?”

He had never felt so angry before. Not even when Snotlout had messed with Toothless’ prosthetic to win a stupid race. In the back of his mind he still held some hope that the twins had been lying and Astrid hadn’t become his worst nightmare, “So, it’s true? Did you kill that nest?”

Her face tightened and she clenched her jaw, “What is it to you anyway?”

Hiccup almost hissed, “Because it matters to me if you are a dragon killer.”

“Why? So you can welcome me on you little dragon killing club?” Astrid sneered back, “Spare me, Haddock. I don’t need it.”

“Just answer the question.”

“ _Why_ is it so important for you to know?” she said and he almost lost it.

“Oh, I don’t know. How about you lose your fucking leg and left to wonder why hasn’t your best friend written you back? Why hasn’t she at least come and see if you’re alright?” At her silence he almost laughed, “Did you even read the letters? Did you even bother? Was killing dragons actually more important than knowing I was okay?”

Astrid threw the pouch away and screamed in frustration before rounding back at him, “What do you _want_ from me, Hiccup?!”

“The truth!” he yelled and stared at her. His blurry eyes focused on her as he huffed and clenched his fists by his sides, “You owe me at least that, Astrid.”

A heartbeat passed, then two, before she took a breath and slowly turned around. The breeze teased errant golden strands and he was suddenly captivated.

“I owe you nothing.”

Her words were like throwing daggers at his heart. His chest burned and his mind was reeling. She was leaving. She was walking away. He was _losing_ her. His heart thumped painfully in his chest at the last thought. Last time he felt that way was the day of his final exam, when he was supposed to kill Hookfang, but Toothless had burst in to protect him, and his father had looked at him with _such_ _disappointment_ when he sailed with a chained Toothless for the Nest. His best friend had been taken and he had been so lost then; Snotlout had to punch him back to his senses.

But Snotlout wasn’t there, Toothless wasn’t there, his dad wasn’t there and _–she was walking away._

Hiccup steeled himself; he had just found her, he wasn’t going to lose her again.

Two strides was all it took to reach and latch on her arm. Blue eyes looked back at him dumbfounded. Hiccup blinked as he realized his mistake; _he was too close._

“What do you think you’re doing?”

His throat felt like sand as he swallowed, “We’re not finished.”

Astrid’s eyes flashed, “Well, I am! I’m not going to stand in the middle of the Thor damn forest and talk to you.”

Her lips kept moving as she talked, distracting him. _Had they always been so pink?_ Hiccup shook his head and tried to focus on her eyes instead; biggest mistake ever. Pale blue eyes glared up at him, fire burning from within. She tilted her head and her bangs fell around her eyes and face and _why was she so pretty?_

A gold eyebrow rose, “Hiccup? Are you okay?”

No, he wasn’t okay. What made him think this was a great idea again?

“Hiccup?” Astrid waved her hand in front of his face, “Are you feeling alright?”

No, he wasn’t. She was too close and he was too drunk and his stomach was currently rioting against his will. Hiccup shook his head again and stumbled back. This time her hands grabbed his own.

“Hey!” Astrid said moving closer, “Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?”

His eyes tried to focus on anything else but they kept falling back on her eyes, shinning back with such _concern_ and _worry_ and _was this even real?_ Or was he dreaming again and he’d wake up face smashed on his pillow?

A cool hand touched his cheek and his eyes widened; Astrid had moved closer, “Hey. Hiccup, are you feeling okay?” her voice was lulling his brain that had just come up with something _so, so, so damn stupid_ that will surely get him killed.

Then she licked her lips. She _licked_ her lips. _Astrid Hofferson_ licked her Thor damn lips. Did she know? Was she playing with him? Hiccup narrowed his eyes with determination. Either way, he had made his decision. If that got him killed, at least he’d manage to prove his point.

“Do you need anything?”

Yes, he did. He wanted his life back. He wanted all those years he spent worrying and writing letter after letter, back. He wanted all those nights he spent by the fire talking to Toothless about her, back. He wanted them back.

He wanted _her_ back.

So he reached up and his hands cradled her cheeks. He barely registered Astrid’s big blue eyes widening and he shot her a lazy grin. Then slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers.

And then darkness was all Hiccup knew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End-Notes: prepare for long explanations.(2/2)  
>  (...)
> 
> Also, following the second movie’s narrative, Drago Bludvist is the official villain of this story. Though, if I follow the entire narrative and kill off Stoick is still unknown, but that’s for another time. If you noticed, I altered the past and instead of just Stoick, Madnut and Finn also survived that flashback chieftain meeting of HTTYD 2.
> 
> 3\. Characters:  
> Hiccstrid, as revealed in this chapter, started off young. They met during a Thing and became instant friends and kept contact. Their friendship/relationship was built with the letters they sent either with ravens or Johann, and when they met at the annual Things. No, their relationship didn’t just sprang out in this chapter; if you go back to chapter 1, you’ll see Astrid talking about Hiccup to Stormfly and in between lines you can see that Stormfly already knows about him, showing that Astrid has spoken about Hiccup before. And as shown in this chapter, they have a rather complicated history. There’s this strain in their entire relationship that is mostly caused from misunderstandings; Astrid is feeling betrayed because of the rumors surrounding Hiccup’s name (see chapter 1) as the Dragon Conqueror, of acing Dragon Training, and shooting down a Night Fury; Hiccup is rather disappointed that Astrid fell into the whole dragon killing business and killed (as being told by the twins in this chapter) an entire nest by herself. That is also the main reason why Hiccup got drunk in this chapter and later on lashed out at Astrid with her not pulling the punches either. Trust isn’t there yet, but next chapter we’ll see things calming down, as Hiccup being Hiccup is feeling awful for how things went between them and he’ll make the first step. Mind you, they want to mend their bond, but the fear for their dragons and what the other might do to them is lugging them behind. 
> 
> Thuggory and Camicazi are like Hiccup’s older siblings. As Heirs they have a special bond built since they were little, and they have a certain amount of familiarity with each other. Ruff and Tuff are like the crazy cousins that Cami always wanted and as being told in this chapter, she always tags along when the twins prank someone. I’ll admit I haven’t read the books, so Thug and Cami might be a little out of character. I’ll also admit some of their characteristics in my AU were inspired by several fanfics I’ve read, such as the Becoming series from Midoriko-sama. If you haven’t read it then honestly, I don’t know what you’re doing with your life. Just go and read it and read it again, because those series deserves a BAFTA award for Best thought out Plot and Best Written Smut and Angst. 
> 
> About Snotlout and Fishlegs; we’ll obviously see more of them. We saw more about the Snotcup relationship in the beginning of this chapter. As you see, it’s not that different than their HTTYD 1 and 2 relationship. They have grown slightly closer over the years (just imagine Race to the Edge) as both Fishlegs and Snotlout found out about Toothless and the dragons much faster than in the first movie. Those three have each others’ back, as shown by Snotlout’s lie in the beginning of this chapter, and we’ll see more of their growth together and as dragon riders/trainers in the next chapters. 
> 
> Ruff and Tuff are the Snotlegs of Astrid. They are the Heirs of Thor’s Edge and the troublemakers that Astrid grew up with. As Tuff said in chapter 1, Astrid is like family to them and they trust her blindly. Their relationship with their dad is strange and something that will be addressed later on when something important will happen. Tuffnut is my personal favorite, so you’ll see more of him than some other characters. Ruffnut is Astrid’s best friend –other than Stormfly, but shh, Ruff doesn’t know– and is the first one that notices something’s up with her and Hiccup; it will be addressed in the next chapter as well. 
> 
> Valka on the other hand, is a complex character. I don’t hate her; I can understand her actions during HTTYD 2, but I don’t condone them. The Valka in this AU, as seen in chapter 2, doesn’t want to go back. She’s convinced Stoick and Hiccup have moved on with their lives that she’s an unnecessary figure. She’s found her place with Cloudjumper and the dragons, and she’s afraid of giving that up. Astrid of course doesn’t know Valka is Hiccup’s mother, but that doesn’t mean there hadn’t been conflicts between them about Valka’s situation. As mentioned in chapter 2, Valka going back to her family and Astrid staying permanently with Valka in the Sanctuary is a repetitive argument the two of them have. It will also be addressed on later chapters, and also when the mother/son reunion will happen –because that has to happen at some point as well.


	4. before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, I know. But I had my thesis and I wasn’t quite happy with this chapter so I rewrote it a couple of times… Hope, you like it!  
> Also, I completed the entire plot in my notes, and I’d like to apologize in advance.
> 
> Warnings: Vikings, some language, grammatical mistakes  
> Disclaimer: The How to Train Your Dragon franchise is property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.

 

He was staring again.

Two days later and he was still at it. You’d think after all she’d done to avoid him, the silences, the cold shoulders, he’d get the message.

She had stuck to the twins, following them around and keeping them in line. The chief had made it abundantly clear no _accidents_ would befall on Port Island while they were there. Unfortunately, they had made it a game to disappear and cause the slightest of mischiefs whenever she blinked. The fact that they still managed to escape her vigilance, after years of training, left her sour. That and they seemed to constantly seek out the Hooligans. She didn’t know if they actually liked spending time with them or doing it on purpose.

Judging from Ruffnut’s smug looks, her money was on the second. 

So she endured it; the useless dragon information she already knew of from the Ingerman; how the Jorgenson seemed to ignore her personal space and test her patience with each flirty remark; and the awkward and miserable looks Hiccup kept throwing her way. Just like now. _Gods_ , he wasn’t even trying to be discreet. Someone was bound to notice him; a chief, _her_ chief, his _dad_ , or –Odin forbid– _her uncle._ She’ll never live it down if Uncle Finn caught the Hooligan Heir blatantly staring at her from across the table; it might give him ideas. Astrid tried not to squirm at that thought.

The talk had been well underway for the day. They were discussing trading routes for what seemed the fourth time as the Ugly Thug chief argued with Madnut over insignificant details. Her chief had begun tapping his fingers, something he only did when he was on his last straw with the twins. Her uncle twitched at his side, carefully watching their chief ready to intervene when Madnut said enough was enough and went to throttle the younger chief. With the way he had been glaring and cursing the twins the past few days, Astrid was more than fine to let Chief Madnut the Unstable loose on Chief Ug the Ugly.

And all this time, Hiccup was still staring at her.

She gritted her teeth and threw him a scowl. She saw him flinch and falter, his eyes widening and his nose twitched. Curse her stupid heart that found him adorable; she should have let him sleep in the forest.

When she had stolen away from the feast to go to an overprotective Stormfly, she never imagined she’d meet with the Hooligan Heir. When he had stumbled from the darkness, her heart had gone to her throat. Stormfly, that stubborn dragon that had thought it’d be completely _normal_ to come along while she’s still wounded, was just a few feet away. All it would have taken was for him to tilt his head a little to the left, and everything she had worked for would crumble to the ground.

Instead he had focused on her and everything had spiraled out of control fast. She hadn’t wanted to be that cold at first. All she wanted was to get him away from Stormfly. But then he went and opened up his drunken flappy mouth and she had felt her blood boil.

_Was fame more important than your best friend?_

Her eyes had burnt and her fists had crushed Stormfly’s dinner; _fame._ Fame had been the least of her worries the last five years. The burden of _knowing_ and not being able to do or say anything about it had nearly drowned her. The lies, the half promises, and her duty to her tribe had gathered around her like tar and stuck her on the ground. She had been teetering the line between duty and responsibility, the one Valka had drawn her in, making her do this dangerous dance between dragons and Vikings on each raid. She had been lying to everyone she loved, and her guilt had nearly eaten her alive. Fifteen year old Astrid hadn’t wanted to lie to Hiccup as well.

But what did he know? The years had been more than kind to him. She had remembered being stunned when he first saw his peg leg. The guilt she had thought buried had resurfaced and all she had wanted was to go and make amends, to apologize and start afresh. Then she had seen the smile on his face, his straight back, and his clear and bright eyes when he made a sarcastic remark. The shy and hunched over boy she had befriended was long gone. In his stead was this _stranger_ that stood taller than everyone and wasn’t afraid to speak up his mind. Someone who had authority and the acceptance of his people. Astrid wanted to snort; killing that Night Fury had done him wonders.

She had been angry at his ignorance, at his success. She envied the way his shoulders moved freely, as if he wasn’t burdened by the weight of the world like hers were. She had been angry and hurt by the unfairness and she wanted him to disappear for a solid minute. Then he had kissed her and her mind had cleared.

He hadn’t been her first kiss. The son of one of their fishermen had been her first. Then, a merchant’s boy when Finn had taken her to one of their diplomacy meets. Tuffnut’s drunken dare didn’t count in her mind. She had briefly remembered Ingrid saying nothing would compare to her first kiss. Yet, comparing the two, the simple, chaste peck with the fisherman’s son didn’t hold a candle to Hiccup’s burning lips. Her mind had gone blank and had focused solidly on him. Astrid swore she could still taste him on her tongue and feel the imprint of his fingers on her cheeks.

She felt a flush crawling up her neck and hoped she wasn’t as red as she felt. She could always blame the clothes; the wool and leather get up was quite stifling occasionally.

She chanced a look at the Hooligan Heir and found him looking back at her. Hiccup’s eyes were burning an intense green and her fingers itched to reach out and touch him. She forced that feeling deep down and she shuddered when he licked his lips. His eyes widened just a fraction and shifted in his seat; she almost cursed herself. Of course he would remember, and of course he’d want to catch her after the meeting. Astrid figured she’d either stick to her uncle or be fast in her escape.

A fist slamming on the stone table startled her from her thoughts.

“Enough.” Mogadon’s hard glare pierced everyone through the sudden silence, “We have more important things to discuss than wool trade.”

Something heavy hung in the room. Astrid swept her eyes around the table; stiff shoulders, narrow eyes, and scowling lips were on every chief. Hiccup had gone tense and played with the buckles of his brown vest while stealing looks to his father. Stoick the Vast merely hummed and stroke his beard. Across from him Big Boobied Bertha rolled her eyes impatiently and mumbled something to Camicazi. The Ugly Thug Chief looked bored out of his mind, while the Visithug squirmed a little on his seat. When all eyes were on Mogadon, the Meathead Chief motioned to one of his generals. Excitement fluttered in her belly, when parchment was passed around. As fascinating as wool trade and fishing routes were, half the Archipelago didn’t up and leave their home islands to discuss just that.

Her mind flashed to what Tuffnut had said, and Astrid willed her body to stop trembling. _Finally_ , she thought, _information that actually mattered._

“These are raid reports from the surrounding islands on Meathead waters.” Mogadon supplied, “Their raids had been catastrophic with their storages empty.”

Ug snorted, “Everyone has to deal with the devils, Mogadon. Not just the Meatheads.”

Mogadon just narrowed his eyes, “Aye. Now look at the _bottom_ _line_.”

It was almost comical watching the chiefs look down at once and collectively inhale. Her curiosity rose when she saw Bertha’s grin grow.

“Sightings?” she said almost giddily. Mogadon nodded.

“Aye, from start to finish. Every dragon we downed was freed. Every catapult completely destroyed.” He growled at Bertha, making his beard tremble, “On one island they caused a rockslide that _nearly buried the_ _entire_ _village_.”

 From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hiccup flinch.

He turned at the rest of the Chief with a solemn look, “Aye, we’ve been dealing with the devils for generations. And just a shy of a few years since the Riders have made their existence known.” His eyes swept around before continuing. “But now their master has surfaced.”

The silence that engulfed the hall was deafening. Astrid could swear she could hear herself breathing. Then it broke with the roaring chieftains. The only ones staying quiet were Stoick and Bertha along with their parties. Her own chief was silently clenching his jaw; mostly because the twins were goading everyone else along. Discreetly, she shoved Ruffnut’s chair, prompting her to pipe down; Tuffnut, with a sly look to his dad, did the same. Mogadon raised a hand and waited for quiet before he continued.

“Aye, it’s neither mistake nor a ploy. We had thought they were acting autonomously as a group, but events have led the question of a leader to be raised. Chief Bertha,” he said called with a wave, “Of the Bog Burglars shall take the stand, as she was the one to raise the matter half a year ago.”

The woman rose from her seat and her hard blue eyes swept over the assembly. “It was during the Early Freeze, when we got our most destructive raid. The beasts had been relentless and there was no end to them. We barely caught up to their destruction before the Riders came and made a whole lot mess themselves.”

Hiccup kept squirming in his seat, making his father tense. Astrid ignored the Hooligans, completely focused on the female chief, her belly dancing with anxiety.

“Two riders; a Gronckle and a Nightmare. They made quick work on the nets and freed some of the downed dragons. Cami led a team that managed to down the Gronckle when he made to rescue a beast.” Her proud smirk was pushed back for a pained look, “That’s when _he_ came. He burst from the shadows and blew our machines up. Then he made sure to destroy every other catapult and leave us defenseless and at the mercy of the beasts.” She took a breath before looking over at her daughter, “We had many casualties that night. Cami barely got out alive.” Astrid swept her eyes to the Bog Heir, noticing the scowl and the lowered eyes; she had lost someone important. Astrid felt her insides burning.

Bertha leveled a look at the rest of the chiefs, “But that’s not what got my eye. It was how the beasts listened to his command, bewitched and crazed; along with his _mound_. Chieftains. A Night Fury has come into play.”

Astrid felt herself freeze. In her mind bright green eyes flashed, along with a lithe black body, and a gloved hand inches away from her face as she fell to her death. She managed to suppress a shiver; _Gods,_ he is their _leader_.

From the back of her mind the conversation with Valka burst through; _He seems to like traveling alone more than enough. He doesn’t deem him dangerous._

Astrid tightened her fists in fury; _she_ _knew_.

“Odin above. A _Night Fury_?” she managed to hear the Visithug Chief curse, “However did they managed to recruit _that_ beast? How did they even find it? Aren’t they extinct?”

“Doesnae’ matter. We have the Dragon Conqueror on our side. He already downed one, what’s one more, aye, boy?” The UglyThug all but sneered towards Hiccup, who threw the chief a scowl as he rubbed his leather vest. Astrid would have curled her lips in disgust at the blatant arrogance, if it weren’t for the silver glimpse from behind. Her eyes shifted to the Senior Jorgenson, who was thumbing his belt with a scowl. The two other generals by his side were doing the same and more flashes caught her eye; _daggers_. A look on the side told her Finn had also caught that little detail, but the rest of the hall remained unaware to the Hooligans’ treasonous act.

It was ancient law; all weapons were to remain outside the Thing’s walls for the entirety of the talks. To have the Hooligans, a tribe her own chief respected fiercely, disregard such a thing...

Her own hand fell on her skirt’s side buckle and slid a few paces closer to the twins. _Vigilance_ , she remembered Finn telling her as she thumbed Stormfly’s spine well hidden in the hem, _a necessity for a warrior_. She had salvaged one the last time she had shed, the sturdiest she had found; she had wilted, painted, sharpened, and then sewed it beneath her lapels like a dagger, lethal and poisonous. One of the perks of the shed spines was the poison that kept into the layers, however long it was, it remained deadly. Even more perhaps as it kept maturing over time.

Her glare drew the focus of Jorgenson Junior, who like his father had gone tense and fingered his vambraces, and held it. She saw his eyes widening and he grew still. _Good,_ let him see she had caught them in their treason. She was well into her rights to report them to the Chiefs, but watching the overconfident boy squirm under her gaze was just as fun. _Maybe not yet._ They weren’t making a move towards the twins or her chief (not that they would, Thor’s Edge was in great terms with Berk), but one was to be weary around angry Vikings.

_Always be two steps ahead of your opponent. Always light on your feet. Don’t move before or after; attack at the same time. It throws them off._ She lived and breathed the lessons Finn had drilled into her since she could walk. So, she slowly pushed Stormfly’s spine and thumbed the leather handle. She bent her knees and ground the soles of her feet. Her glare remained on the stocky teen, but took in every other move the others did. Astrid was ready to jump and act as a shield for her Heirs the second the Hooligans made their move.   

“When the time comes the Norns will decide what’s to be done.”

All eyes fell on Stoick the Vast. He was towering over the entire assembly and his glare cutting into the Ugly Thug that had challenged his son. The Chief deflated as he met the full force of the elder Chief’s glare. He murmured an _‘aye’_ and the tension that hanged over everyone’s neck disappeared. The Hooligans let their hands fall to their side and a relieved sigh came from her uncle. By Stoick, Hiccup rolled his shoulder and slumped back into his chair. His dad kept his glare on Ug the Ugly even after he turned his eyes away.

She would have done the same, Astrid noted. The Hooligan Chief cut an imposing figure with his great stature and large girth, his large flaming beard and steely glare piercing and demanding. He was a force to be reckoned, even sitting. It was suicide to go against him.

Bertha cleared her throat and looked over the two chiefs with a raised brow, “If you are done, I wasn’t finished.” Ug flushed at the reprimand, while Stoick tilted his head towards the Bog’s Chief. Astrid barely stifled her snort.

“Back in the matter, with Stoick’s Heir or not, the Dragon Master isn’t someone to be trifled with.”

 “Dragon Master?”

Bertha grinned at the Visithug, “If you’d seen him with the beasts you’d understand. Besides! It sounds cool.”

There were a few snickers and groans around the table. Astrid raised a brow when she saw Hiccup rubbing his temples and Jorgenson Junior grinning down at him. She ignored it when Bertha kept going.

“He’s cunning and smarter than your usual Rider. He plans ahead and is extremely careful when it comes to the raids. He takes care of destroying our defenses so his Riders and dragons can do as they please. I advise caution, and for a plan to be formed in dealing with this new development. So far he’s seen on Burglar and Meathead waters, there’s no telling when he’ll spread his hand.”

“They have yet to come up North.” Madnut cut in. “Either they don’t like the cold or their base is far south. This could help narrow down their territory.”

“You want to hunt them down?” Mogadon asked.

“The sooner the better. I won’t wait until they reach my waters. We should have dealt with them when they first appeared.”

“You fear there’s more.” Stoick said stroking his beard.

“Aye. With our luck and history, my friend, I fear with _who_ they might cavort.”

That drew a chill on everybody’s spines. Astrid saw the fear lingering in many Vikings’ eyes.

“The seas have been quiet. Bludvist is nae back.” Bertha’s voice resonated in the silent hall. The Bog Burglars were seafarers since the dawn of time, charged with overseeing the borders of the Archipelago with their large fleet ever since Drago Bludvist had made himself known. Challenging Bertha’s rule on that was suicide; no one was insane enough to do it. Astrid stole a glance at the Ugly Thug Chief’s puss face. Well, maybe _one_ Viking.

Nodding once, the Pirate Queen deemed the matter closed.

“Either way, I agree with Madnut. We should take action and not let the problem fester any longer.” Mogadon prompted. “I propose bounties for each head. Dead or alive. What say you?”

The discussion dragged on as the chiefs couldn’t settle on a price. Astrid paid little attention to it. She had learnt what she wanted. Even more than she thought she’d find out. Certain pleasure coiled in her belly at the thought of the Riders getting caught and charged for their crimes. Flying dragons was one thing; turning them against the Tribes and leading the raids that took lives, was another.

Then there was _Valka_.

That _woman_. The realization of being lied to again, getting half the information on matters of dire importance, something that would either change their world for the better or worse, was churning. She forced herself not to charge out of the hall; it would draw unwanted attention. She’ll wait until nightfall to make her move. She’ll bide her time and wait until no one was looking, and then she would go to Stormfly and to _Sneaky_ , because that reptile couldn’t stay away no matter if she wanted him to. And he in turn would rush to Valka with a note. Because she was _done_ being in the sidelines, and she would have to make the older woman realize she was doing more harm than good.

Astrid bit her tongue and watched the hall. Her eyes caught familiar green eyes as they leveled at her. It made her belly flip and coil, and her fingertips tingle.

Slowly, she tightened them into fists and prayed Hiccup couldn’t see them trembling.

She should have really let him sleep in the forest.

…&…

For the umpteenth time, Hiccup let his head thump against the tree.

The past few days had been difficult, what with trying to get to talk to Astrid and never succeeding. Her glares were enough to deflate him for precious seconds she took advantage of fleeing or blatantly ignoring him. Snotlout had been leering and sneering at his attitude, but he didn’t know what else he could do. He was at fault, coming onto her accusing and calling her names. It was surprising he managed to survive that night, what with him going and kissing her.

He cringed at the memory. He had been drunk and completely out of his mind. He shouldn’t have done it, disrespecting her personal space and trust in that way. Even if he had wanted to do so since he was twelve. His dad had raised him better than that. Today’s meeting came into mind and he almost groaned at his train of thought.

From the narrowing of her eyes, to the slight pouts, to the tilt of her hips, and the ways the light caught the wisps of her bangs; Hiccup had had trouble pulling his eyes off the shieldmaiden. Snotlout had noticed, what with him kicking his chair every few minutes. His dad had definitely noticed but fortunately hadn’t said anything.

Then again he was more focused on the bounty the Tribes had put in his head.

Five thousand golden pieces just for him. Catching him along with Toothless would cost another five.

His dad wasn’t happy. Then again he hadn’t been happy since the day he was born, but he was certain there was no connection. The entirety of their entourage had trudged at their lodge in dooming silence, and after he had strongly reprimanded Spitelout, Silent Sven, and Hoark for not following Viking Law and carrying blades into the sacred meeting, he turned at him.

He didn’t say anything for a good solid five minutes. Merely looked at Hiccup straight in the eye, making him and everyone else uncomfortable. Then he had sighed deeply and showed his disappointment with a scowl.

On one hand, his dad had a point. They had made a deal when all this had started, five years ago when the Red Death was slain and the raids had stopped.

_“Until we find a peaceful way to bring the peace between Vikings and dragons to the other Tribes, there would be no contact. Are we clear?”_

They had managed to built a solid plan. Hiccup knew change wasn’t easy, five years later and his dad was still uncomfortable with dragons flying over Berk. Then again it could be that some of them still followed their past path and every day three hours into midday, dragon dung rained in the plaza. Hiccup cringed; he still had to break these dragons out of that habit, they were a stubborn bunch.

_The Tribes won’t be that accepting to change_ , the Elders had advised and his dad had agreed. In some villages there was too much bad blood with the dragons. So, they had agreed to a plan, something that covered every possibility and problem that could arise from each Tribe.

Then the raids had started anew and their plan had gone to Hel’s rotting teeth.

Every year, his dad found a way to postpone initiating the first phase of their plan, and each year, Hiccup had bit down his tongue and didn’t argued against it. He had plunged into his forge work and worked out saddles and improving their fire-prevention system, a new training program for the youngsters and who would be admitted into class with Fishlegs, and when Snotlout managed to drag him away from his backroom at the forge, they’d go over the Hooligan waters and map and catalogue the migration patterns of their dragon herds.

Then dragons started disappearing from their herds and Hiccup had gone to investigate. They had stumbled in a raid. He remembered feeling helpless as they watched the dragons raining fiery hell from above, how the Vikings retaliated with axes, spears, and swords that made blood flow. He had almost been sick at the sight. He wanted to intervene but Snotlout and Fishlegs had stopped him before he nudged Toothless down.

_“Are you crazy?! You’re Berk’s Heir! Everyone knows your stupid face!”_

_“I can’t just not do anything!”_

_“Hiccup, if you barge in there and start freeing dragons, you’ll be shot down and at best killed. At worse, they’ll take you prisoner and rally the Tribes and then Berk will be destroyed.”_

So he had watched as the other two riders wedged in between the crowds of bloodthirsty Vikings, freeing dragons and steering them clear of the village and traps. He had nudged Toothless above the clouds and discouraged any dragons from following any attacks at the village. Some of them had snapped out quickly and with an apologetic coo had flew home. Others were lost in their craze followed the devastation on the village.

He had made a promise to himself to follow any herd going to a raid and stopped however many dragons he could. Both Fishlegs and Snotlout had quickly agreed; his dad not so much.

_“If you are seen, if they catch you, we are all done for! Is that what you want?”_

Of course it wasn’t. Berk was his home, and he had fought and lost a leg for his home. He also held a secret that could change the lives of everyone in their world; his dad should have known he’d be willing to risk his own life to see peace through.

_“I can’t stop you, but promise me this. No reckless decisions, no daredevil tricks. You stay up in the clouds and swat the dragons. The others go down and deal with the Vikings. I’ve lost your mother, I will not lose you too.”_

But then the raid in Bog happened.

Fishlegs had been downed; Snotlout was too far to help him out. So he did what he had to do. Hiccup had been disgusted and couldn’t look anyone in the eye for a week. His dad had been worried and furious with him.

_“Do you realize what you’ve done? Do you realize the danger you put yourself in? Twelve dead, Hiccup. Bertha will be out for your head!”_

He let his dad breathe after that. He stopped going to every raid, and if he did, he stayed above the cloud line and worked his magic on the crowd he knew best. When they went to pay their respects on Bog a week after the letter from Bertha had arrived, he couldn’t look Cami in the eyes. When he blew that watchtower he knew who had been right beneath.

He still hadn’t forgiven himself over that. Hiccup was sure he never will. He knew his dad worried about the Tribe, and every measured step they took with their peace was to the benefit of their people. A single night was all it took to destroy it all.

Peace for the Bogs would come late, if at all. The wound is still fresh and bleeding; Cami will also never forgive him and would issue a blood feud between their clans and draw Berk and Bog into war. They were in a corner for the moment, and Hiccup felt responsible for the entirety of it all.

And now _Drago_ had come into play. Not to mention that Rider.

When they came upon the Deadly Nadder during their scouting mission, Hiccup had been ecstatic. Others, there were others flying dragons, and that lost hope he had buried down for a peaceful coexistence for both dominant species of their world, was once again attainable. Then there was the full aerial brawl with Snotlout and Gustav, and then Toothless _kinda_ shot them down. Then again he could understand their apprehension; facing a Night Fury with a rider out of the blue wasn’t something they had planned. And Toothless had been hurt and grumpy all week, and his dad had been convinced the Rider had been Drago’s and raised more his blood pressure than normal.

Hiccup let his head fall back, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze. His head pounded and he groaned. Where was Toothless when you needed him? For all his attitude, that lousy reptile had taken to the automated tail in stride lately.

As if summoned, a fishy breath rained over him. Hiccup grinned and cracked an eye open. Eager green eyes greeted him back.

“Hey, bud.” The Night Fury gave him a gummy grin and shifted closer, “Where you’ve been today?”

Toothless huffed and sniffed at his head before he rolled his tongue over him. Saliva coated his upper body and made his hair stick straight; Hiccup gave Toothless a dry look.

“Really? You gonna sludge an Outlaw? You sure you can take that?” The Night Fury merely cocked his head, squinted at his human before pushing his tongue out. Hiccup let out an offended gasp and Toothless laughed with a sly look. Hiccup shook his head and grinned at his friend, “Oh, yeah? Is that how’s gonna be? Well, try this on!”

He launched at the Night Fury and the rolled back in a tumble. Hiccup laughed and rubbed his slimed clothes and face all over Toothless’ scales. The Night Fury groaned and shook in discomfort.

“See? It’s not that fun when you’re the one being— _WHOA!”_ Black wings had come around him as his friend’s short legs wrapped around his person, squeezing ever slightly.

“T-Toothless! _Air_!” The dragon merely laughed and flopped on the side, turning so Hiccup was beneath him and pushing all his weight on his human.

Hiccup groaned. Toothless laughed.

The night was still young when they eventually rose to the air for a flight.

“Come on, bud. Let’s go see the sunset, yes? Got few news to tell you.”

The Night Fury huffed and surged into the air. Hiccup’s yelps and hoots with every loop echoing over the mountains.  

…&…

She had been so stupid.

She had lowered her shields and allowed the twins to drag her into another run around the island and its taverns. They had taken Cami with them, freakishly attuned to her mood, and tried to lighten her up with pranks and booze. Camicazi’s guard, a burly Viking called Shilva, had smiled at the twins and at her and followed around the Heirs, keeping half an ear out for threats, nursing her meads steadily as their time in the taverns progressed.

Astrid was usually like that.

Unfortunately, Ruffnut had pushed her buttons and goaded her into a drinking competition.

So the hooded figure by the door that was nursing a mug for over two hours and stared at them had taken a backseat in her mind. Astrid only took notice of the hooded stranger when they moved to leave.

“Hey!”

They quickly took off and Astrid followed, pushing past her daze. They were fast and light on their feet, and Astrid cursed the mead in her system that made her sluggish. She followed the possible spy’s trek to the forest, winching when she stumbled over a root. Huffing she paused enough to let a low whistle. She wasn’t surprised when a blue Nadder head appeared seconds later on her left. Stormfly had been shadowing her ever since they came into Port.

“Find them, girl.”

Stormfly growled and sniffed twice in the air. She trilled and Astrid leapt on her back before the Nadder started galloping northeast. Astrid grinned and fingered her axe. Thinking they could outrun her; they were seriously underestimating her.

Then again they probably didn’t count on her using a Nadder. Astrid grinned; that was even better.

Stormfly started slowing down and Astrid kept her focus forward. It was dark, but even then she could see the dark shape rushing through the foliage. Bloodlust curled in her body as she leapt off Stormfly with a cry and rammed into the spy.

They fell into a tangle of limps, cloaks, and weapons. As one they scrambled up and pulled out their weapons. Astrid had second to take notice and admire the double edged axe, before she was rushing towards her opponent.

They were skilled, she’d give them that. Each thrust was countered and parried with ease, each step measured and carefully calculated. Astrid could see the years of tiresome training routines and practice they endured to raise their skill. Unfortunately for them, they had the one thing that Astrid did. Fearless Finn Hofferson as their Master.

As her opponent turned to parry a feint, Astrid curled her lip into a leer.

She pivoted her heel and rammed her axe into the handle. She heard a cry of pain, but she didn’t linger. Astrid rushed forward and slammed her palm into the spy’s neck, making them take a step back gagging. She quickly dropped and spun her leg out, catching the spy and dropping them into the ground. Faster than they could move, Astrid slammed her boot on the spy’s chest and dropped her axe blade at their neck.

Everything stilled. Their heavy breathing was the only thing Astrid could hear in the silence of the clearing. Absentmindedly she noted Stormfly’s precise footing in the tree line on her left. They had the spy caged; should they escape her, Stormfly was right there. And no one could escape her Nadder’s spines. Not even the elusive Night Fury. _And if the fastest and deadliest dragon couldn’t…_ Astrid let her grin bleed wider.

“Game’s over.” She huffed and reached down, “Let’s see who you are.”

She should have seen her mistake. The mead and Stormfly’s presence had made her cocky. Astrid yelped when mud was flanged to her eyes. She staggered to her feet and fell, a weight keeping her immobile quicker than she was proud to admit. There was a cry from Stormfly and the distinct _shink_ of Nadder spikes flying. The spy gasped above her and something heavy fell next to her head.

The seconds Astrid took to clean the sludge from her face, the spy had disappeared with not a sound more. An acidic breath came over her and Astrid groaned. The young shieldmaiden squinted up to her friend who was worriedly looking down at her.

“I’m okay. Can’t see properly right now but it will pass.”

The Nadder huffed and settled down beside her and looked her over.

“Only thing bruised is my pride. Gods, if Finn saw me he’ll never let me live it down.”

Stormfly grumbled, before leaning forward and licked her bangs in place. Gently she nudge her face and used her beak to pull her braid over her shoulder. Astrid sighed and gave her friend and appreciated scratch.

“It’s okay, you worrywart. I’m fine.” Then she paused and let her eyes swept the trees surrounding them, “Are they still here, girl?”

Stormfly trilled and bobbed her head to the side. Astrid groaned and palmed her eyes, removing the few gung that had escaped her.

“Well, isn’t that great. The twins are gonna be all over this.” There was another groan when she remembered she left the twin unguarded in a crowded place with Cami and Shilva. Knowing Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the moment they noticed she had turned her eyes away, they’d be long gone. They’d surely drag Cami along. She doubted Shilva was skillful enough to follow them.

“Come on, girl. We have to find the twins. _Again._ Gods, I can already see the Chief’s scowl.”

She made towards the Markets, Stormfly supporting her weight. Her ankle was twinging with each step and she made a note to tie it tightly when she slipped into the lodge tonight. They stopped at a crossroads, still in the forest, when she remembered the _other thing_ she had wanted to do. Huffing, she reasoned she’d do it tomorrow, when her head wasn’t pounding from the mead, or her ankle giving her a limp.

Astrid stumbled when Stormfly slid to a sudden pause. “What is it, girl?” The Nadder had frozen solid and stared at the trees ahead. “Stormfly?” Apprehension grew in Astrid and folded close to her Nadder, ready to leap on her back and hightail it out of any ambush those that might followed have set up.

Oh Gods, she hoped it wasn’t the twins.

Stormfly then turned her head and narrowed eyes up, growling and hissing in the dark sky. Astrid’s stomach dropped to her feet.

From afar, Port’s Raid Horn cut through the night.

…&…

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, didn't I? 
> 
> Again, your comments would be amazing. I want to know your thoughts before I post the next chapter. I already have three and I'm in the middle of the fourth chapter.
> 
> Thank you, kindly.


End file.
